France Has Its Courtesans
by iamcrafty
Summary: Jacob was in love with Bella who was engaged to Prince Edward, until he met an 'entertainer' of the palace. But the rules of her occupation tries to keep them apart. All human. Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I sort of got the idea for this when I read 2 other fan fictions to do my own period piece. The main influences for the setting of this story are the Elizabethan time period and a Korean movie called The King and Clown. I pretty much mix up anything that I think will add to the story. Lemme know if you recognize anything, and I'll let you know if I used it. :D Hope you like it!**

The Ingenues

I nervously waited for my music to play, staring at my hands that were crossed and floated in front of me as I supported most of my weight on one leg with the other slightly bent behind me. I heard the rattle and began moving my arms and stepping out like a quiet horse. The drums beat and I swayed my hips as if they weren't attached to my body, emphasized by my extravagant costume, my expression hidden behind a feathery mask. I tossed my head back and around, followed by my torso, stretching out my arms before stepping out on one leg then down on the other and then spinning around. My eyes could barely focus on the audience that sounded me, the royal family and her guests. It was my coming out performance, the first time I would perform in the royal court. My future within the kingdom rested on the audience's good opinion, otherwise I'd be outcasted and sold again to a circus or caravan. I was grateful to Miss Alice who had discovered me and introduced me to her company of ingenues who agreed upon my talent. Whatever happened, I was indebted to her. When my dance allowed me to connect with my observers, I recognized King Carlisle of Aurelia and his Queen Esme. Even without the extravagant throne they sat in, I would've guessed their titles. The had a most magical and royal aura about them. To their right sat the heir to the throne Prince Edward and his betrothed Lady Isabella whose reputations had exceeded the walls of the kingdom. On the queen's left sat the most beautiful and elegant woman I would later find out was Princess Rosalie. Her looked worried me slightly since, unlike her family, she did not smile. The rest of the court was filled with the dukes and duchesses, ladies and sirs, and other upper class citizens who were privileged enough to attend the Royal Performance. Dance was my forte, and I had not ignored the cheers and whistles as I danced this sensuous piece. I could only hope it was enough to earn my place. My hips shook with the rapid drumming, perfectly timed to stop at the last loud beat, my smile seductive enough to not give away my pride of a flawless performance. Even walking away needed to be graceful, so with another start of the drums, I spread my arms and crossed one leg behind the other so I bowed and pranced gracefully away to meet Alice behind the curtain.

"Was it okay?" I quickly asked her as she helped me change into the next costume.

"You were spectacular, May," she answered encouragingly, though I knew my place relied more than just my performance.

"Do you think they'll let me stay?" I asked.

"I have no doubt. You are most certainly beautiful enough and you can sing, dance, act, and play any instrument beautifully. I can't imagine why they would turn you out." I bit my lip, still worried of the outcome. But both of us now had the finale to focus on. We gracefully walked out with the other girls from the curtains and to the center of the circle, tambourines in hand and as if we were clones of each other, we moved and sang as one.

I received a knock that night in my tentative room as I waited in agony of the decision. I greeted a tall and stout Mr. Banner who was the coordinator, arguably leader, of the ingenues.

"My Lady," Mr. Banner started, "I have come to offer my congratulations on your performance tonight. It has been a long time since finding Alice to find such a gem as you. I hope you will be very comfortable with us."

"Thank you, Sir," I said, my joy and enthusiasm barely contained in my voice and composure. "I will no doubt be."

"Alice has fully informed you of our responsibilities?" he asked. A position as an ingenue only served to provide decent living situations, but otherwise demised almost every other social aspect possible. The ingenues were intended to be entertainers for the royal family and her guests only, and entertained they did in every way. Consequently, their status would be forever reduced in society, which would be detrimental should an ingenue be unable to continue performing. We were the most sought after form of entertainment, admired and envied, yet taboo to be associated with. Japan had its geishas, Rome had its gladiators, France had its courtesans, and Aurelia had its ingenues.

"Yes, I am aware," I said meekly. I was born, abandoned, sold, bought, and traded; my class could never be worse than it was. Mr. Banner left my now permanent quarters. I thought no more of the strange future that lie ahead of me. Tonight, I would be happy. I quickly grabbed a bottle of wine that Alice had graciously given to me to celebrate this occasion and hurried to her bed chambers to tell her the good news.

I tiptoed barefoot through the hallway, only to be stopped by two people arguing. I paused, conflicted with either return to my room and celebrate later, or wait out the argument. I innocently thought to just listen enough to see if they indeed would be arguing much longer.

"Jacob, please, I said no," I heard a woman plead.

"Bella, I can't watch you marry him, we can leave, it's not too late," I heard the man say. Intrigued, I peered around the corner, hoping the darkness would keep me from being seen. Jacob's hands were cupped over that of Lady Isabella. She tried to pull free, but he wouldn't let go.

"I love him, Jacob." Her words looked to had pierced his soul. His was the most beautiful face I had ever seen, even though he was pained. "I have fallen in love with him. I'm sorry." He dropped her hand. I stared at the two of them. Lady Isabella was dressed extravagantly, considering the hour of the night, beautiful as the moon. The man Jacob stood so much taller than her, skin as dark as the Sun would allow itself to affect. But I couldn't tear myself from his lovely face. He was truly beautiful. I felt drawn to him, mesmerized. I knew Lady Isabella would have been otherwise swooned by him if a lesser man than Prince Edward had not claimed her.

"Bella, please," Jacob begged almost in tears. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I have to go." She swiftly fled, leaving Jacob to watch her go. I saw him start to turn so I quickly whipped back around the corner, praying he hadn't seen me. I heard footsteps growing more and more faint until they were no more. I hurried to Alice's bed chambers not as excited as I had been earlier, but still hustled nonetheless.

Court gossip was a very popular pastime amonst the entertainers. Though this company of ingenues were comissioend by the Royal Court only a few months prior to my arrival, its members knew almost everything there was to know. Only the right question needed to be asked.

"So Lady Isabella was a commoner?" I asked Alice after after celebratory toast.

"She was. Her title was granted after Prince Edward selected her to be his bride," Alice explain. "But she seems happy, which is a shame for poor Jacob. They grew up together and were even engaged."

"Engaged?" I gasped. "And she just left him?"

"She had to. Once selected, it's either wedding bells or a funeral song. But I would suspect she didn't love Jacob the way she does Prince Edward. And I'm sure the prince would not have executed her had she refused him; he's too good of a man." I took a sip of my wine, forcing down the burning bitter taste. Alice noticed and took the glass from me.

"I guess we will need to practice your other duties," she said. I sighed. How was I supposed to be fun and flirtatious without being able to hold down a half glass of wine? "But for tonight, you should be heading back. We have a long week ahead of us." I gave Miss Alice another hug and like a mouse, I scurried back to my quarters, dreaming of poor Jacob, wishing to be the one to make his heart feel at ease.

There were more than 30 ingenues in the royal company. Not only did we perform and entertain, we made our own costumes, masks, scenery, and props. The next week, when we weren't rehearsing, we were sewing, pasting, and weaving. I had developed these skills when I worked in my other companies before coming to court. The costumes were gaudy and extravagant. We always tailored the performance to the occasion, the next one being a duke's homecoming celebration. The royal family would not be attending as they rarely attended parties outside of their own and women were not invited. This meant more exotic numbers. I was nervous. Only my second performance and I would be shamelessly turning men on with my exotic dancing and singing. Of course my dancing always had some class, but it made me nervous of the emotions that would intentionally be aroused. These occasions also provided Mr. Banner a unique business opportunity when a male found a certain attraction to an ingenue. (Women never followed this same suit.) I was certain I was not yet of acceptable age for this to be concern, but the sentiments behind it were disgusting. But perhaps Jacob would be there. After hours of sewing on the beads to the hip of a skirt, my body was in need of a break, so I decided to take a walk around the premises of my new home.

The castle grounds were beyond the human eye, the main castle being where the royal family and her guests and nobles resided. The entertainers' wing was in a house nearby the castle, but altogether separate. Gardens spread out in front and around the castle, including a beautiful and impressive labyrinth in the heart of it all.

"Out of my way, Clown!" I heard a woman cry, looking up to see Princess Rosalie brushing past Mr. Emmett with her nose in the air on her way to the castle. He looked slightly hurt as he bowed, but he was smiling.

"Good day, Mr. Emmett," I greeted him when I approached.

"Good after, May" he said. I found him friendly and comfortable, the kind of man who always sought out a smile. He was six years my senior, so I liked to give him a title even though our roles were equal within the castle. He gave me his arm and we walked back to the entertainer's wing.

"No! She's too young! Not yet sixteen!" I heard Alice screaming as I changed out of the ornamented skirt and bra after the performance into a long white dress.

"Alice, this is not your place," Mr. Banner said roughly. "You've seen her talent, don't tell me she is too young."

"Her service skills are not what concerns me, Sir," she growled. I slowly approached them, curious, but neither noticed me.

"You were not much older than she when you started," he barked, "and see how well things have turned out for you. All your fine clothes and expensive things. She'll only be grateful for the chance." Alice turned to see me, fury in her eyes. I could only guess what they were talking about. Alice averted her watery eyes and stormed out of the room.

"My dear, May," Mr. Banner greet me charmingly. "You have given quite a performance. Tonight, you are a star." He walked closer to me, never looking away from my eyes. "Tonight, you become a woman. Duke Nahuel has asked for your company this evening." I closed my eyes. "Be sure to take your lute. He has requested for you to sing. The girls will help ready you."

The girls dressed me in a sultry red dress and powdered and rouged my face, squealing in delight. Miss Jessica told her tale of her first encounter and how excited she was and how wonderful it felt. Girls of our status grew up believing sex was the step to womanhood and what a great honor it was to have someone of rank to "break the seal". They paid a great deal to do so and the price was something to be bragged about. I saw Alice's grave face in the mirror before walking on. I probably would not have felt so reserved about the offer if I hadn't known Alice's sentiments. She seemed defensive and distraught, and it made me second guess my own opinion of the matter.

When I was deemed ready by Mr. Banner, I headed to the room with my lute in my hand.

"Good evening, Sir," I said curtsying to the dark man who had just opened the door. He was a handsome man with skin as smooth as satin and dark as mahogany. "I was told you enjoyed to be lulled to sleep." He looked me up and down before stepping back to let me in.

"I'm afraid I've had a very difficult time falling asleep," he said closing the door. "I was hoping a lullaby would correct that."

"Certainly, Sir," He began unbuttoning his shirt revealing a well-defined chest and abdomen. I grew increasingly nervous, but did my best to continue playing my part. The duke lay on his bed on his side facing me while I sat on his feet. I began lightly strumming the lute and sang a lullaby.

"You have very delicate fingers," he commented when I had ceased playing. "Such a light sound, a sweet voice."

"I am honored of your compliments," I said softly. He got up on the bed and crawled over to me. He put his fingers on mine, which were still on the lute. I stared at our entwined fingers. He released me and brushed up the sides of my neck and back down. He kissed my throat, chest, breast, his hands at my back. The dress I wore was rigged to be turn off easily as men usually preferred convenience, which is exactly what Duke Nahuel did. His mouth grew hot, his breath heavy. At first I enjoyed the new sensations, feeding his desires by reaching into his touch, moaning, and removing his clothing. It was until I was completely naked with him did my fear set in. This man was more than twice my age with nothing other than lust emanating from him. I began to squeal and squirm.

"No, no," I cried softly, knowing he wouldn't, but hoping he would. I tried to push him off, but he only got hungrier and more aggressive. I could do nothing but let it pass. I wrapped my arms around his neck to at least give the illusion of fulfilling my duties. His face was buried in my chest, neck, or the pillow, so he never saw me crying. I could only hope he would be unsatisfied and request a more experienced ingenue for his future encounters.

An entertainer could never be caught leaving a nobleman's room as it tarnished his reputation amongst his class. So in the middle of the night, I got dressed in my corset and all and slipped out with my lute back to my room. I threw my lute onto my bed and curled myself into a ball in the corner and wept until I fell asleep where I lay. I began to understand my role much clearer in this world, and dreaded what the future had in store for me.

Our next performance was an intimate gathering with just the royal family and a few guests. For these occasions, we often repeated acts and routines and reused costumes. I marveled at how well Mr. Emmett performed. His charm and charisma made him a natural comic. He was a skilled juggler and balanced things on himself, but today he was showing off his strength by lifting strange things like two girls holding watermelons or four hogs. I noticed he wouldn't look anywhere else other than Princess Rosalie, who weakly smiled. Whether she was forcing it or holding it back, I couldn't tell. Alice performed a rather elegant solo, that Queen Esme deemed her favorite, which was something to be said considering her own experience with dance.

After about an hour, we had a break to freshen up, as well as give the audience time to mingle and converse, so I used this opportunity to try to relieve myself. I walked out of the courtyard aiming for the nearest facilities. I turned the corner, realizing I didn't know where it was. I began to wander, trying hard to think of something other than waterfalls. I turned another corner and almost gasped out loud before clapping my hands over my mouth. Mr. Emmett had a lady friend he was passionately kissing and groping, pinned up against the wall under a covering that connected two small structures. I didn't mean to stare until I recognized the woman he was with. I knew the scandal this would cause Princess Rosalie if she was discovered. Were not upperclass women supposed to be really strict about their fidelities? Just as I turned, the princess looked up and gasped, fighting Mr. Emmett off and burying her face in her hands. He looked up to see me, but before he could react, I quickly ran back, forgetting all about my bladder's cry.

"You won't tell anyone, right, May?" Emmett pleaded that night after the show as everyone congregated in the main area of our wing.

"How long has this been going on? She's a princess, you know!" I said, the shock rushing back to me.

"Of course I know! Why do you think I'm doing this?"

"Is that why you're doing this?" I asked.

"No, it's not," Mr. Emmett confessed. "It happened like eight months ago, a few weeks after we got here." Eight months. Wow. I sighed.

"I promise I won't tell," I said. I was so curious about their relationship, but it didn't seem appropriate for me to ask. Well, I guess the ingenues didn't know everything after all. Or at least said nothing if they did, though I was sure this would have circulated.


	2. A Horse Ride

**The characters belong to Stephenie Meyers who is not me. Everything else is mine.**

A Horse Ride

Jacob

I held the invitation in my hand, reading it over and over before crumpling it up. I knew it was Bella's birthday. I had been there to celebrate every single of them since infancy. Now her precious prince was throwing her a party and she wanted me there. I hated him. He and his cursed family destroyed my life even before I was born. And now the prince had taken my Bella too. She was wearing _my_ mother's ring, shopping for _my _wedding present when he fell for her. Of course, his command overruled any promise she'd ever made to me and she was gone. He even pulled some witchcraft to make her fall out of love with me and choose him. Maybe I ought to go and ruin her party. I entertained that idea for awhile. I had loved her for as long as I could remember. She was always so strong and sure of herself; I admired that about her. She always needed me, and I needed her. She was there to help me when my father died after falling off his horse. I was there for her when her parents got sick. We were supposed to be with each other. But in the end I just poured myself another Scotch, holding the ring Bella had given back to me, wishing only for her happiness.

May

If no one knew how much Prince Edward loved Lady Isabella before, the extravagance of this party certain said it. We had months to prepare our impressive show. I could imagine countries running out of meat because their highnesses bought all the animals and cooked them for their arriving guests. Every servant, young or old, sick or well was doing something. The courtyard was plainly too small to host such a gathering, so the mass dining hall was set. I could see Lady Isabella protesting the grandeur of the party; I guessed she was not one for attention. The hundreds of guests marveled at the preparations before taking their place, awaiting the future queen's introductions.

Alice and I were next up with our duet after the performances had started. We were in matching costumes that were big and loud, our faces hidden behind jeweled masks. Just as we approached the center of the floor in front of their majesties, my eyes beheld the only face that could make my heart flutter as it did. There stood the tall and handsome Jacob, leaning against the wall, almost out of sight His eyes were full of sadness; I guessed why. But he was here and he would see me, or would he? His face never averted from Lady Isabella who was preoccupied by her fiance to notice the man whose heart she'd abandoned. Alice gave me a nudge to signify our entrance and we glided out pointing and flexing our feet while we waved and tossed our arms. Our jumps and splits mirrored each others, while the audience clapped and cheered for us. I danced for him. I wanted his eyes on me to see the emotions I screamed through my movements. He was beautiful and sad, and it was such a rush to know that he was so close. When we were done, we curtsied and I stole a glance at Jacob, only to feel the sting of his bored applause, his eyes still lingering on the lady.

Jacob

I told myself to at least wish her well, since I was here, but her eyes and smile never left _his_ face. It was painful to watch, but like a fool, I didn't move. A dance played between us and the family, but I barely noticed. I realized the looks and smile she gave him were never shared with me. She was a different kind of happy with him, and that hurt me more. The dance ended, and I politely clapped. Just when I made up my mind to leave, she looked up and saw me. I knew I should have left; now it was too late. She was beautiful in the gown that seemed not of her taste as she floated towards me.

"I'm glad you've come," she said to be happily. No matter how much it hurt to see her, I couldn't seem to stay away.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I responded. "I just came to wish you well. You have done well for yourself." The words weren't meant to sound sad, but they were.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"Just a bite," I lied. I had no appetite. "I'm not here to stay, just wanted to see you." Again the words were sad.

"Could I steal a dance before you leave?" I looked around, but the dancing portion of the evening did not seem to be commencing soon.

"Not this time," I said shaking my head.

"Thank you for coming Jacob. It means a lot to me." I bowed to her like a gentleman would a lady and took my leave.

May

The performances were done, now the real party was about to begin. I changed into more appropriate attire, suitable for a young woman for a social dance. I decided to take a brisk walk to escape the chaotic gaiety for a few moments. I admired the gardens and breathed in the cool fresh air. I heard light neighing, and thought it fun to visit the stables. I didn't know the first thing about horses, but always admired them from afar their strength and beauty as they ran.

The stable was empty aside from the horses. The stable boys probably weren't expecting anyone to be leaving such an auspicious party so early. At first I just observed the many horses and admired them. But one horse stood out to me. This horse was better groomed and prouder than the others. I reached my hand to stroke its long face with my fingers. When he didn't flinch, I used my whole hand. The horse seemed to lean into my touch and offer me a friendly smile. I declared my favorite. I put one hand under it's chin and continued to stroke his lovely face and laughed when the horse reacted, through still friendly.

Jacob

I felt the last stone of my world fall as I turned my back on Bella, but this life was what she wanted and I could not stand by and watch. I made my way back to the stable to retrieve my horse. I hated this place. It brought back memories of my mother who had passed from an illness. I felt low and sickly and just wanted to go home and drink until I drowned. I imagined I approached the stables quietly because the young girl admiring my horse didn't move. She was stroking his face, smiling as she did. Her smile struck me, intrigued me. She had eyes that could call any man's attention with wine red lips and a grace that called her a lady. Her skin was smooth and pale, yet rosy. The light behind her was soft and it made her radiant, emphasizing her petite and elegant figure. Her movements were graceful; her face was beautiful. I was enraptured. Perhaps I was still effected by my rejection from Bella, but I felt drawn to her somehow.

"His name is Valor," I said. She jumped at the sound of my voice interrupting the silence that it replaced. I saw her whole face now, startled and scared. Then she smiled and suddenly all of the problems that had invaded my mind suddenly disappeared. She was young, perhaps still a child, but I couldn't look away from her.

"He's beautiful," she said retrieving her hand from my steed.

"Beautiful," I agreed, though hardly referring to the horse.

"Are you leaving so soon, Sir?" I was feeling a strong urge to stay, but what reason could I have for visiting my horse if I were not to leave?

"I'm afraid I cannot stay." She didn't question why, so I didn't answer. "Do you ride at all?" I was a bit disappointed when she shook her head. Horses was a favored pastime of mine.

"I've never learned to ride, I'm afraid."

"Now how would a self-respecting lady ever get around without knowing how to ride her mount?" She blushed, but she didn't answer me, only reaching up to touch Valor again. I grew jealous of the attention she was giving him. "Would you like to ride him?" She looked afraid when she looked back at me.

"I will fall." The stable boys weren't around. Of course. No one would leave the event early. I opened the stall to my horse. I began to dress Valor, throwing over the blankets and finally hitching up his saddle. "Sir, I could fetch a stable boy for you if you'd prefer. Your clothes." I only shook my head ad shrugged. I never kept up with aristocracy very well. Finally Valor was ready to be ridden. I led him out of the stall and stretched my hand towards the young woman. She looked surprised at my gesture, but willing to accept.

"You will be safe with me." She reluctantly took my hand. I had no idea how a woman was to ride side saddle, so I couldn't offer her any instruction to do so except to step on the stirrup and not swing the other leg over. Once she was mounted, I stepped into the stirrup and flung my own body behind hers, pulling her more securely onto the saddle, closer to my own body. I put her hands on the horn on the saddle and wrapped my arms around her to handle the reins. "Are you comfortable?" She nodded and I slowly walked Valor out with this amazing girl.

"So may I ask why you were admiring my horse, dear lady?" I asked her. Her head rested comfortably on my chest, the smell of her hair overwhelming me. I wondered how I could feel so strongly for her, a child, that I had only just met.

"I meant to step out for some fresh air," she said, "and the horses interested me. I have never seen so many so close."

"How is that possible if you are noble enough to be invited to the biggest party in a decade?" She looked down.

"I'm afraid my blood is not as noble as I have led you to believe," she confessed. I felt like such a fool to throw the burdens of aristocrats on her. She seemed so innocent and pure. I could only assume that she was a servant of the king and queen, and borrowed an exquisite gown for the evening.

"It is not your blood that fascinates me about you," I said boldly. However innocent, our proximity was intimate and I was very aware of it.

"So soon your heart as moved on." So she knew of my affection for Bella. That didn't surprise me; servants would always gossip about their masters.

"I'm afraid not," I confessed. "Only, I have not had hope to do so before encountering you." Perhaps I had said too much. I had known her for less than an hour and already I was charming her. "Forgive me, I have been too bold." She said nothing, and I knew she'd agreed. Of course it seemed impish to woo her on my former fiance's birthday, but my attraction to her seemed genuine, however irrational it was.

"Dear woman, shall we try a quicker pace?" She smiled sharply and nervously nodded. I gently kicked Valor's sides to indicate a slightly quicker speed to a canter. Though it wasn't faster, the bumpy ride was uncomfortable, but necessary for her to get used to to go even faster. After a few moments, I signaled to Valor and we were going at a gallop. I held the lady tightly with one arm, the other steering the reins. She was squealing and laughing. I lowered my head leaning closer to her to adjust to the speed. She was so petite and warm in my grasp. I could feel her body against mine and I never wanted to let go. The wind licked at her hair, tossing it around and I felt it on my face. She was enjoying herself, and I was enjoying her presence. I felt an old life disappear to be replaced by something sweet and sincere. After much time of riding and laughing, I did not want to see her go, but knowing I had to, I sadly turned around. The turn made her lean a bit and giggle some more. I decided to have some fun with her and steered Valor to weave around trees at a reasonable speed. She never complained, only laughed and screamed, pushing her back deeper to me. I slowed down when I caught sight of the castle just to spend a few more moments with her. I hadn't felt so happy and alive in a very long time, and it was with someone whose name I didn't even know. I wanted to see her again and close to her.

Back at the stable, I dismounted and carefully lifted her by her waist and lightly placed her on the ground. She straightened her long curls and smoothed her dress.

"Thank you, Sir," she said in her sweet voice. "I have had a most wonderful time."

"Jacob, my lady," I said. "Please call me Jacob."

"Jacob." Her voice resonated in my head.

"And may I ask what I may call you, dear lady?"

"My name is May," she answered.

"May. Such a simple name for such an extraordinary woman."

"It is of a short form. My whole name is a bit too much for most."

"And what is your full name?"

"Renesmee Carlie."

**Raise your hand if you didn't see that one coming! I'm glad they finally meet. I don't know if you guys caught on, but I tried to make their meeting as if he imprinted on her, but in a human sense. Just that love at first sight thing and totally forgetting about Bella all of a sudden. Lemme know if that moment worked out the way I wanted? It's hard to tell. And the setting is meant to be in a time when it was common for people to marry a the age of 15 to people 30 years older, so please don't be grossed out by their ages. I know the setting is kinda weird because it's totally made up and I'm stealing a lot of ideas from movies from different cultures, so feel free to ask me any questions if there's anything vague, and I'll try to fix that in the story and clarify that. Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think!**


	3. Never Seen Him Again

**Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! You guys say the most nicest things! :D Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**The characters mostly belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine.**

Never See Him Again

May

I sprang into the ballroom where people were still dancing and enjoying themselves. Of the servant, only the entertainers were allowed in this room to dance with the upper class men to encourage merriment. I found Miss Alice and we danced and drank the night away. I was so excited to tell her about my encounter with the handsome Jacob.

"May I have the next dance?" I almost jumped when a familiar voice behind me spoke. Duke Nahuel had his hand stretched out to me, and there was no reason for me to refuse. Only hours ago I was riding with the dashing Jacob and here I was dancing with another man. Suddenly it dawned on me the sacrifices I had to make to maintain my position. I felt cheap and dirty and awful for getting involved with someone outside of the company. I only nodded and took his hand as he led me to the floor. We stood facing each other in our rows. The music played and we danced.

"Your performance earlier was exquisite. Never before had I seen such grace," he complimented.

"Thank you, Sir," I said. "I am glad you enjoyed our little show."

"You were most endearing." We took a step away from each other and twirled around our side partners before meeting again. "Will you come tonight?"

"My Lord, this evening will end when daylight appears at which I know will be inappropriate for me to be seen near your quarters."

"Tomorrow then. I can't bear to simply watch you any longer." I could only nod sadly and continue the dance, cutting the string that had attached me to Jacob. Jacob had thought of me as a noble, and then a servant. He would not have considered me an entertainer, and would rightfully cut ties with me when he learned of it. I had chosen this path in exchange for regular food and shelter. For now that was all I could hope to keep.

Alice

The whole castle was asleep almost into the afternoon. The servants were up as usual fulfilling their duties, but the entertainers had not yet awaken. It was Mr. Banner who had to wake me up.

"Alice," he called. I sleepily opened my room door a crack, my eyes barely opened. "His majesty, Sir Jasper, has returned home from the war. He is requesting a companion." My eyes widened. His highness?

"Why would his highness conjure such a woman into his quarters?" she asked suspiciously.

"The prince has simply asked for a companion; what he decides to do with her is his own. He has asked for you personally. You will meet him the moment you are decent."

"In the day?"

"They are royalty," Mr. Banner barked. "Questions are never asked concerning what the men do." He turned away, leaving me to wash up and dress to meet the prince.

The walk seemed long and so many questions flooded my mind. Though it was common for the members of the court to call upon an ingenue, no one in the royal family had ever had such a request. Though, the more I thought about it, they would have no reason to. The king and queen had each other and hardly left each other's side. Prince Edward seemed quite taken with his fiance, and Princess Rosalie would be ruined if ever she was discovered to have relations before marriage, especially with an entertainer. However, the last prince, I had never met. He could be just as crude as the other men of the court that I had experienced. And why had he asked for me? I tried to hold my head up high when I crossed to where the prince's quarters were. I closed my eyes and lightly knocked on the door. A nurse opened the door for me and let me in.

"Is she here?" I heard a woman ask. I was puzzled as I had expected him to be alone.

"Yes, Your Highness," the nurse responded. I stepped inside to see the king and queen sitting and hovering over their son. Queen Esme looked up to see and approached me grabbing my trembling hands.

"Alice," she said in her kind, deep voice. "Thank you for coming. My husband and I have important matters that will keep us from our son and I can't bear for him to be alone. He can go in and out of consciousness. Would it be too much to ask if you could accompany him during the day to make sure he stays awake?" I looked at him nervously, still unsure why she wanted me to. I had thought the prince summoned me.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But surely a nurse would be better qualified."

"I would much prefer someone whose presence would soothe my son." I smiled at the compliment, but didn't feel much better. King Carlisle put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Thank you again, Miss Alice," he said softly and they exited the grand room with the nurse, leaving me alone with the wounded prince. I stood nervously still close to the door, unsure if I was welcome.

"Miss?" the prince said. I looked up and walked closer to his bed where he lay.

"Your majesty," I greeted with a curtsy. He slowly turned his head to me. It took a great deal of control on my part to conceal the shock I felt upon seeing him. I knew he had returned from battle, but not known why. He was severely wounded. He had one eye bandaged up, his arm tied with a splint and bandages covered his otherwise naked torso, his legs seemingly intact.

"You must forgive my mother; she worries too much for a queen," he said.

"She has much to worry about, Your Majesty. She loves her children, especially the rightful heir," I replied.

"She has spoken highly of you and your talent. There's no doubt that you are her favorite performer."

"Her majesty is too kind. I am told that she used to dance as well."

"Never in public, but yes, she loves to dance." Unknowingly, my eyes trails from his bandaged eye to the freshly dressed wounds on his body. "Do they frighten you? My injuries?"

"No, Sire," I quickly said, ashamed that I had slipped. I had had to service guards before, but usually the wounds were already healed by the time I was called in. We needed to be actresses in these times to make the gentlemen feel how they should.

"To be honest, I prefer not to be alone. I can be at least a little grateful for my mother for that," the prince confessed.

"You have fought valiantly for our nation's safety." His eyes started to close, so I grabbed the towel and poured some water from the jug onto it and dabbed his head. His eyes fluttered open, and he made an attempt to really wake up. He used his good arm to sit up, so I rearranged some of the pillows behind him to make it more comfortable. I got a better look at him now that he was sitting. He had a lovely face, despite the bandage. His blonde curly hair was a tad messy from lying down, but he looked clean and proper.

I stayed with him the rest of the day. We talked about each other's interests and dreams, but never about our pasts. I genuinely enjoyed my time with him and I was happy, possibly even more so than when I was dancing. I waited outside of his door when his brother and sister came to sit with him to give them their time together and at the end of the day, the king and queen returned to bid their good night. I left his room excited for the next day when I would accompany him again.

May

I was happy for Alice. She seemed so excited to face her day, knowing she would be with her prince who didn't require of her what she was afraid to do. But the days were lonelier without her, and I still didn't quite fit in with the other girls. I spent my days rehearsing or preparing for our next appearance, the prince's engagement celebration. Duke Nahuel called upon me a few nights a week, our time together getting more frightful for me. He no longer bothered with talk. The moment I went to the room to when he fell asleep, I closed off my mind to just get through the deed and then sat in a tub in my quarters and cried the night off. I hated the way he looked at me when I passed him in the castle or when I performed. He was not my only encounter, but the one I saw most frequently. I imagined Jacob when I became depressed and the time I had spent with him that night. It only broke my heart to know he would never take me, but I missed him more than anything in the world.

Jacob

I tried to find Renesmee after that night, but none of the servants of the castle seemed to had heard of her. I even went back to meet with Bella. She was ecstatic that I was interested in someone and was willing to help me however she could. She had never heard of May either, but she admitted to not being very good with all the servants' named, considering how many there were. I could only hope that her engagement announcement would be big enough to call May out of hiding for me to find her.

I dressed for the occasion in my finest clothes, which were not all too impressive, but would be suffice. I mounted my prize horse and rode off to the castle. I felt May lean against me as I replayed our time together. I heard her squealing as I went faster. I only wanted to see her once more. I barely slowed down when I got the stables when a girl flashed in front of my horse, forcing Valor to kick up, nearly throwing me off. The girl shrieked at my horse's flailing hooves and fell backwards on her side. Once I was able to calm Valor, I dismounted and approached the quivering girl.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" I asked. She looked up at me. I recognized her beautiful face and reached out to touch her. "Renesmee?"

"Sir," she said. I had hoped that she would be happy to see me, but there was fear in her eyes. I offered my hand to help her up.

"I had hoped to see into you again," I confessed, not letting go of her hand. She didn't pull it away, but she didn't smile.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'm afraid that is impossible," she said sadly. "I had hoped..." she sighed "I wish you hadn't come." Her words stung me like daggers had flown through my chest.

"I came in search for you," I said almost angrily. She didn't look at me though I wanted to see her eyes. "I had hoped you wanted to see me too."

"Forgive me for my deception. If you'll excuse me." She curtsied before running away, leaving me dumbfounded.

May

He was here. The face I pictured every night since I had met him. And he would find out what I was. I could no longer be part of the sweet memory he and I shared, not if he was going to reject me. I couldn't bear the thought and ran off crying to the dressing rooms. Everyone was already dressed in their costumes. I quickly adorned mine and touched up my face to look presentable. This event was bigger than Lady Isabella's birthday; Prince Edward made sure of it, some nobles even staying in the area since the last event to attend this one. Alice came and sat beside me.

"May, why are you so upset?"

"Jacob is here," I explained.

"And he doesn't know you are an ingenue?" she assumed. I shook my head. "My dear, I'm sorry." She put a hand on my shoulder, which made me want to weep again. I blinked the tears back and continued fixing my face.

"What difference does it make whether or knows or not? He would never have me," I said sadly. She was at a loss for words, so I thought to change the subject. Alice touched my hand.

"We are women first before anything else," she said. "We do awful things for the jolly of men, but we deserve happiness, however small it is." They were good words and I needed to hear them. She looked at me seriously, as if there was something she had been meaning to ask me. "How are you.. with your responsibilities?" I looked at her, then down.

"I never knew how horrible it could make a person feel. There are days I can't look at myself in the mirror."

"I am sorry for bringing you into this world," she said. I smiled and shook my head.

"I am well taken care of. For that I have to thank you." She shook her head. I tried to change the subject. "What of Prince Jasper?" I asked after finally composing myself.

"He is much better. Well enough to attend the celebration, though he will not be dancing."

"Will you stay with him?" I asked. She nodded. I knew she wanted to even if she didn't have to. "Do you like him, Alice?" I asked looking at her with a smile. A smile crept up on her face and she burst out a laugh.

"I would say I do, possibly more than I realize or should," she replied. "But we could never be as well. I do enjoy his company." I gave her a hug and the both of us went out to get ready for our performance.

Bella

I stared at myself in the looking glass in a dress that was far too good for plain Bella. I imagined the journey that brought my Edward to me. I was not a good person; I knew that. Jacob had been my lifelong friend, who loved me dearly. He was within the home when I was born, 6 years my senior. I couldn't say no to his proposal after 17 years of friendship, and we were engaged to be married. I remembered us standing outside of his stable when he knelt on his knee, holding out his mother's ring. It was sweet and wonderful. Any woman would have been swept off their feet. I accepted his proposal, making him the happiest man. I believed I could learn to love him the way he loved me.

I had decided a proper jacket would be a good present for him. It was there in town that I met Edward. He said there was something about the way I smelled to him when he stood close to me that won him. I remembered receiving the summon to his court and how hurt and heartbroken Jacob was when he found out. I had no choice but to leave. My estate was sold, since my parents were taken by the same illness that had taken Jacob's mother, and my belongings packed to live in the grand castle. At first I was angry to have been forced out of my life and home, but Edward had shown himself to be gentle and kind. He had assured me that my refusal of him would not end my life and he would restore everything as it were, but I had already fallen in love with him. It broke Jacob's heart to know that I willingly stayed, even after he begged me to elope with him. It killed me to know the pain I had put my greatest friend though. But now he was happy. He had found a woman who was able to ease his pain, and for that I was grateful.

"My darling, may I come in?" Edward said from outside my door.

"Yes, come in, Edward," I replied. He was dashing in his princely clothes, almost like a real king. I was always amazed how he still made my heart flutter with just a glance.

"You look you're ready to be presented to the nation," he said walking towards me.

"I suppose I am."

"There are some people I'd like you to meet," he said cunningly, knowing well there were hundreds of people that I had to meet that night. "I hope your feet are not cold."

"I will do my best to not trip over them." He swung me around and kissed me a loving and passionate kiss. My heart always stopped whenever he did so. When he let me up, he offered his arm.

"Shall we then, my love?" I took his strong arm and hung onto him, vowing to never let go.

Jacob

I kissed Bella and shook hands with Prince Edward after their lavish introductions and great applause and speeches before taking my seat at their table as Bella's guest. My eyes couldn't stay still, looking out for May. I was deeply distraught by our last meeting and hoped to make things more amiable between us. I was so struck by her beauty and character. Bella and her fiance asked me many questions about her, but I could barely answer a single one. Even still, I stayed on the look out for my fair one. Dinner was served and the lights dimmed for the performance, which I was barely interested in. Every server, male or female, that passed by seemed to trick my eye to thinking it was her. But it never was.

The music played and I saw a girl sneak on onto the stage. She was elegant, wearing a gown with sleeves so long they were a prop in her dance. She flipped her arms and spun, moving to the rhythm of the drums and music. I thought for a second how sad her life must be to be an entertainer. I knew the price they paid for their lifestyle. It disgusted me that their bodies and souls were bought and sold like commodity to live better than another. It wasn't until I saw her face that I felt a shot to my heart. It was her. Renesmee danced up and down the stage, not really connecting with the audience, a sad eye about her. I understood now. She never wanted me to know her position in the castle. She was an ingenue. A girl whose occupation was for the entertainment of others. She entertained the Royal Family and its guests, the women when they needed a show to mock or gossip, the men when they were lonely. I felt repulsed. I could not understand how she had chosen this life for herself to live a life more plush than another. I was angry at the royals who had so much time on their hands to need constant entertainment, and at myself for falling for someone so low of class. Most of all, I hated that I hated those things because I was a hypocrite to think so lowly of her because of her status. The music slowed down, her gaze moving upwards to meet mine. I tried to look away, but I was frozen. She knew what I was thinking, and I knew she wanted me to show my approval, but I could not. The audience cheered and she meekly smiled and curtsied before the jugglers replaced her.

I struggled with myself. I was unsure of what to do or how to feel. When the performances were over, the music played and people started to dance. I saw her again, dressed in an elegant ball gown. She stared at me from where she stood across the hall and I stared back. Perhaps I didn't have to decide today how I felt, maybe I already did. I just wanted to be close to her again. Just as I was about to make my way over, a tall dark man reached her first and obviously asked her to dance. She looked back at me and then looked down before nodding. She didn't want to dance with him. She wanted to dance with me. But she didn't refuse him, or she couldn't refuse him. My hands balled into fists and my anger started to burn my skin. He must have favored her. Her relationship with him stuck to me like tar, and I could do nothing but watch him take her.

**Renesmee's dance resembles Xiang Ziyi's dance in The House of Flying Daggers at the beginning of the movie. Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Rejection and Acceptance

**The characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Oo.. Emmet and Rosalie's part is here!**

Rejection and Acceptance

Alice

I had promised Prince Jasper to stay close after the performances whilst everyone else danced. He was dressed in fine dress robes, his limp arm in a sling covered under a cape. I sat at his side while we watched his parents and brother with his love dance the night away. Rosalie was nowhere in sight.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me, Miss Alice?" Prince Jasper turned to me and asked. I nodded and followed him out of the hall and into the gardens.

"I apologize for removing you from the dancing," he said. "I know it is your favorite part of the evening."

"Not my favorite," I said honestly. I was living my favorite part of the evening. "Your eye seemed to have healed nicely. There is no mark of an injury."

"The bandage was only to keep the light out. I am glad to be without it though. It allows me to see things more clearly." He stopped walking so that I walked on ahead of him. I turned to look back. "I have sincerely enjoyed our time together."

"So have I," I replied.

"Do you say this because you are commissioned not to say otherwise?" he asked amused.

"No, Sire," I said truthfully. He smiled and we walked on.

"May I ask what it is you do as a companion to others in the castle?" I almost froze. He wanted to know about my encounters with others. Surely he would abandon me in disgust, but I could not refuse a prince's request.

"Do you ask for permission, Sire?" He only smiled at me at my delay. "The nobles of the castle seek intimacy and comfort when no one else is there to give it to them."

"It is ruefully forbidden to seek sexual relations to someone unwilling." I kept my head down.

"I am afraid willingness is rarely a choice when gold and position are involved." He stopped to turn to me, and placed his rough, beautiful fingers on my cheek.

"You have suffered." It was like he could see through my soul and see the pain that had built up in me. I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing.

"Forgive me, Your majesty," I quickly said, dabbing the tears with a handkerchief. He put his hand over mine and took the ragged cloth, dabbing my tears away with it. "Your majesty is too kind, but I am afraid for what people will think of you so close to me." He only smiled before putting the handkerchief back in my hands and lifted my chin with a finger. His expression dissolved into a more serious, intense look. My heart raced. He brought his face closer to mine slowly, never breaking away from my gaze. How much I wanted to feel his lips on me, but it would be a scandal for a prince to be seen with an ingenue.

"You are frightened," he said after he realized my fear and pulled back.

"Your family has been kind to me," I responded. "I could not bring scandal to your good name." He dropped his finger and took my hand.

"Then would you wait? Until I can make arrangements for us to be married?" My heart just about stopped. Me, marry a prince. He would have to grant me title first. "I believe a royal summon of marriage would release your binds from your servitude." I was speechless. His eyes didn't leave me, and I saw him kneeling down. "I am afraid I do not have a ring to make this moment truly official, but my dear Alice, will you take a humble and tattered man as your husband?" All I could think about were the things in my past that made this union seem impossible. I had done things I was ashamed of and seen things the wife of a prince should not have seen. But I stared into his blue eyes and said the only thing that was right to say.

"Yes." He scooped me up in his one strong arm. I had no idea how much I was allowed to touch him, so I just placed my hand on his cheek. He spun me around and then set me on my feet, offering me his arm. "My lady."

May

When I was able to get away, I looked around the hall for Jacob, but I couldn't. I wanted to get out of that room, so I stole away and headed for the stables, wondering if I'd find his horse. I ran in and immediately spotted Valor.

"I've made such a mess of things," I said to the horse. "He won't look at me the same now, will he?" The horse paced his stall. I stepped back and leaned against the opposite stall doors my legs to my chest, not caring if my dress was ruined. Then I heard the ground crunching, the sound of someone stepping into the stables. I looked up to see Jacob staring down at me, shocked and appalled. I had come here to seek him, but my cowardice got the better of me. I scrambled up and ran out the opening in the opposite direction, not really knowing where I was headed. I heard him coming after me. I couldn't face him, not after the way he looked at me, but he was faster and grabbed my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me," he demanded whirling me around to face him. I tried to wriggle free, but his grasp was too tight.

"Because I believed myself in love with you," I shouted and instantly his hold was loosened, "and I couldn't bear to change the way you looked at me."

"In love? After one day?"

"I had seen you before. The night you asked Lady Isabella to run away with you. You seemed sad and heartbroken, but you were beautiful and gentle. Then you came to Lady Isabella's birthday though she had rejected you. I thought you brave and good for wanting to see your friend." I was hugging myself now with my free arm, Jacob dropped his hand from me. "When you asked me to ride with you, you made me forget what I was."

"You chose this," he stated. He wasn't an aristocrat, but not even middle class men would understand the few options the truly lower class had.

"In a way, yes. Had I not, this life would have found me anyway. Choosing it only meant I could dance and sing instead of spending all my days in a whorehouse or stealing and peddling." I couldn't look at him. I felt more ashamed than I ever was. "I have never asked anything of you, Sir. I am grateful for what you have given me. Forgive me, I meant not to offend you." I curtsied and ran off towards my quarters. I was crying and whimpering so much when I shut the door behind me, I almost didn't see the man who was waiting for me in my room.

"No, Sir, please, not here," I begged. Without speaking, the duke grabbed my wrist and threw me on the bed. I wasn't safe anywhere; even in my confines of my own room, he had managed to taint. _Jacob, please save me. _But he didn't come.

Rosalie

Being with Emmett wasn't supposed to be more than a painkiller. I thought I was in love with the most perfect man. Prince Royce was heir to the throne of a kingdom that seemed like magic and he had come to our castle to come to court me. Since I was 16, he would visit every few months for a few more months and we had the most heavenly time together. He promised that our union was sacred, and despite my people's expectations of my purity, I had welcomed him into my bed. After all, what difference would it make if we were going to marry? He was perfect, manly and domineering over those he controlled, but so gentle with me. Then one fateful day, he came to see me, but his visit was short. When he left, my heart was broken beyond recognition. Three years. I had waited for his proposal for three years, and it never came. Since news of our dissipated relationship had broken out, men had always come and given their attention to me and I loved it, but never gave them a second thought. I don't know why I noticed Emmett. Perhaps it was his class; the idea of him breaking my heart would be laughable. I noticed his stares, the way I noticed the others, but he lingered in my mind. I decided to torment him. I had to admit how awful I was to him at first. I mocked and criticized his performances, but he always gave me an infuriatingly goofy smile, which burned me more.

One night, I had trouble sleeping, so went out for a walk. I heard a noise and followed it to the workshop where I saw him polishing daggers for his act. I had to admit his talent was good. But seeing his burly muscles in his tattered rags holding daggers, made me desire him as I never had before. Of course, I was not obvious. Again, I mocked him for being the lowest of low commoners. He seemed unhurt. Instead, he stood and walked over to me. He probably knew I'd scream for help, but when he kissed me, it surprised both of us when I didn't. I even moved it beyond just a kiss. It felt so good to be given that kind of attention by someone so completely different than Royce. It eased my pain. I threatened him that if he ever told, I would say he had violated me and have him hanged. A few weeks later, we did it again, and again days later.

But now, I realized that I began to feel things I shouldn't. Some nights, we just talked. He seemed genuinely interested in my stories, and I loved to hear his. The pain was gone. I no longer needed him the way I did before, but I couldn't let Emmett go. I realized I had let this go too far. I had fallen into something dangerous, and I needed to get out. All my life, I had dreamed of having everything a princess should have. A princess should become a queen. A princess should marry someone who knew how to treat her and be able to rely on her husband. People should look at her and feel a sense of pride in her choice of man. And that would never happen with Emmett.

He was always early when we agreed to meet. The stars above us our only witnesses to love we shared in this spot in the labyrinth of the garden. He was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands when I came. I almost lost my nerve when I saw his face. He rushed me and kissed me like he always did, but I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't look at him, but I didn't look down. I kept my eyes serious.

"We can't," I said, hardly able to get the words out. "I don't want to meet you anymore." I was too much of a coward to see how my words affected him.

"Rose, what do you mean?" I decided to mask my hurt in fury. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Rose? I am not a whore whose name you can loosely say. I am royalty, and you have forgotten your place. I do not wish to see you because you are nothing more than a clown whose closeness with me is the closest he'll ever to reaching beyond his class. I feel disgusted with myself when I am with you and refuse to be subjected to such vulgarity anymore. I would consider yourself fortunate that I have been kind enough to risk being seen you with you alone." I turned from his shocked and pained expression and stormed off to my room. I was angry. How could I let myself get involved with someone like him? This was not how my life was supposed to be. I did not cry as I walked to my room; I didn't cry when I closed the door behind me. I convinced myself that my actions were justified because my reasons were sound. I would not cry over a circus performer. I deserved to be loved and cherished by someone who could give me everything I had ever wanted. I comforted myself in thoughts of the future that my dreams would come true. I sighed and smiled in that realization that it was still possible to achieve them. Then why could I not fall asleep?

Emmett

I knew it wouldn't last. Princess Rosalie was never shy about her opinions of people lower than her. Her relationship with Prince Royce was known in countries beyond ours; it was the stuff dreams were made of, so they say. I guess it was easy for me to fall for her. She had class and style. She was educated and beautiful. The perfect woman. I knew it was only sex she wanted from me and I tried to leave it as that. But it was a shock to hear, and I can't say I was a pleasant man to be with after that. I yelled at everyone who got in my way or got on my nerves. I hated talking to people; I found their words seemed to bug me. The worst was how it affected my performing. Until that day, I had never dropped anything I juggled; now I had cuts on my hands from practicing with daggers. I guess I should have been concerned about being thrown onto the streets, but I really did not care. May was the only one who could guess what was wrong with me, and offered her ear, but I was no mood to talk about it.

Jacob

I could not dismiss the image of Renesmee in bed with another man, not to mention more than one. Her innocence and purity was gone. What could she be to me? The things I saw in her weren't there; she had no right to invade my thoughts this way. And yet she stayed in my memories, in my heart. I tried desperately to forget her, more than I did with Bella. I was going to go crazy, even Valor seemed angry with me. I was loading the wagon to town as I did every week. I patted my faithful horse and headed off.

Since I was here, I liked to wander. I visited the merchants' shops to see if there was anything worth buying. A crowd gathered around a band of street performers, but they reminded me of something, so I walked the opposite direction. I stopped at a stand to admire the fruit and decided I was hungry. I paid for an apple and turned to head off when my eye caught a figure with long curls negotiating with a merchant for fabric. She didn't notice me when I approached her. She handed the merchant a few coins and tucked her purchase under her arm. My heart skipped when she turned to my direction and realized who I was.

"Renesmee," I breathed her name. She curtsied.

"Sir," she said looking down.

"You're quite far from home. I thought you didn't ride."

"No Sir, I do not."

"How did you manage to drift so far?"

"I walked, Sir." My mouth dropped. Walking from the castle would take nearly a quarter of a day.

"Walk, for a few pieces of cloth?"

"I do not like to stay in the castle." I could only assume what she meant. A wave of possessiveness flooded me about her. I wanted to protect her, to take her away from everything she hated. I realized I didn't have a choice when it came to her. Regardless of how I felt about her occupation and history, I needed to be with her. She looked up at the sky. "I am afraid I have wasted much time. It will be well past nightfall when I return." She curtsied as her salutation, but I grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry for the way I acted," I said. She lifted her eyes to mine. "It was childish and unkind."

"Sir, you were most correct. Your connection with me will only bring you harm."

"I am afraid I am already connected to you and have no desire to believe otherwise." Her lips began to curl, and my heart melted to see her smile at me. I offered her my arm and we wandered the streets together, talking about nothing else other than the present. I felt proud to wear her on my arm, like a precious stone that I had discovered. She was beautiful and graceful. I wanted to give her everything, and could only hope that one day I would be able to.

**I know the whole engagement and falling in love thing seems to happen all too quickly, but I'm writing in a time where that is common, so please be forgiving of that. I love Alice & Jasper's story. And Jacob and May's. Rosalie and Emmett's will get good too. Penny for your thoughts? :D**


	5. What's In a Name?

**The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Everything else is mine.**

**Hope you like!**

What's in a Name?

May

Yesterday, I thought I would never see my Jacob ever again. Today I was standing in his home. It was small and cozy. It made me happy to be standing there; it was the most free I had ever felt.

I marveled at the loveliness of his home. It was simple, yet detailed. I ran my fingers over the table where he sat to eat while he watched me, amused at the frame of his door.

"So what do you do, exactly?" I asked.

"Let me show you." He took me by the hand outside to a shed beside his house. I looked around to see almost everything possible that could be made out of wood. Rocking chairs, toys, utensils, and trinkets.

"So you're a woodworker," I said. He picked up a small rocking horse.

"It used to be hobby of mine; eventually I started selling my things to merchants. I go to town every week to sell them. I get requests for certain things as well. Those usually cost a little more." I very cautiously sat on a bench and tried to sit straight like a lady.

"You're very good." He shrugged, taking a seat in a rocking chair right in front of me. "It must be nice, all of this." I nodded and waved my hand at the freedom I was objectifying. He stopped rocking and my eyes fell on him. "Does it bother you? What I am?" My smile didn't change as he nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head.

"My earliest memory, I was crying in the middle of the street with a handful of dry rice. I remember how scared and cold I was. I was hungry and lost. All I wanted was to go home. When I stopped crying, I realized that I was home, and I was holding my meal. There were adults there talking about stuff I didn't understand. Next thing I knew I was handed over to an old man who began to teach me how to sing and dance. I was quite good. I performed in the streets and begged people for money. When I got a little older, I found myself dancing in people's home, usually men. I didn't stick around to figure out what the old man had planned for me, though I realized it much later. I stowed away in a traveling circus in hopes for fame and more money. I stayed with them a few years, again dancing in places I would come to realize I should fear. I ran away from them and ended up on the streets again. I went days without eating. I met some friends where I stayed, but one day while I was out looking for food, I came back to find out they were taken to a whorehouse. I could only wait and expect to be next. I decided to try performing for money again, though I was hardly in any condition to perform my best. I made very little doing so, until Miss Alice saw me and told me about her company. I was so desperate; her life seemed like magic to me." I almost forgot who my audience was and blushed at the story I had unraveled before him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disclose so much of myself." He took my hand and cupped in two of his.

"I had no idea." He got up from his chair and came to wrap his arms around me. I leaned into his chest, feeling his hot breath on my face.

"If I knew that road would lead me here, I would do it again." I felt his face frown and heard a sigh in his chest. He pulled back and kissed my forehead, my temple, cheek, then nose and pulled back slightly, gazing into my eyes. Then he slowly lowered his lips to mine. He felt so warm and wonderful on my lips. This simple act felt different than the others I had before. I felt things in my heart and stomach that I had never felt before. I wanted to live in that moment forever. All too soon, he pulled away from our kiss and peered into my eyes again and smiled.

"I find one flaw with you, May," he said. I laughed.

"And what might that be?" I inquired.

"You are too an extraordinary of a creature to be called by a name so simple."

"Would you prefer 'Renesmee', my lord?" He shook his head.

"Your name is beautiful, but they were right to shorten it."

"What then, Sir, would you prefer to call me?" He thought for a moment.

"Nessie."

The next few weeks were heaven. Whenever he had a chance, he would come to the castle to visit Bella, but never without getting a message to me (usually through Bella who was very supportive of our relationship) to meet him somewhere. Sometimes when I knew there was little to do, I would steal away to his estate. Our meetings were always fun and innocent. I had known no other relationship with men I was intimate with, so it was strange for me to never even suggest a more physical activity. But then again, this was a very different encounter with a very different man. He was what all men should be. He was not rich or high class, but he was good. I felt free with him. I wasn't playing a role or needed to impress him. I could be myself. I never thought life could be so kind.

Rosalie

It had been months since I had last seen Emmett. I avoided him at all costs, refusing to see the court performances anymore. I avoided his eyes when I knew he was near, not even hurling my usual insults at him. But I couldn't ignore the void that questioned my motive for our separation. I missed him. However ridiculous it seemed to me, I couldn't help but wonder of him. I tried to shut him out by diving into my studies. I walked into the library, surprised to see May staring at a shelf of books. She noticed me and curtsied. I somehow felt she was my only connection to Emmett, and I couldn't be cruel to her like I normally would have, so I decided to at least be amiable instead.

"Are you searching for something, Dancer?" I asked. I knew her name. Emmett had assured me that she would keep our relations hidden and seemed to had stayed true to her word. Still, I felt the need to make myself seem more important.

"I was hoping to find a novel that I would be able to read," she said blushing. "But I am afraid my skills do not permit me to have much selection." I bit my lip and looked up at the books on the shelf. I wasn't sure how well she could read, so I pulled a book out that I read when I was a child.

"What is it about?" she asked.

"It's about a cloud who fell in love with the mountain, but since the mountain couldn't move, the cloud left her home to be with him."

"Is it a sad story?" I thought it about for a moment.

"No, it is not," I finally answered slowly. She ran her fingers over the cover of the book. I looked back at the shelf, not looking for anything in particular.

"How are things in your wing?" She looked up slightly then back at her book.

"There have been awful days, but they get better. Your majesty's presence is most certainly missed at our performances by one more than others." I nodded and she curtsied before walking out of the library.

I stepped out into the courtyard to find a band of visitors who had come to greet my father, most likely to make an agreement about trade. It wasn't until I was only feet away from them that I realized who had come.

"My dear Rosalie, it is so good to see you." He stood at me with a smile as if we were old friends. Only because my father was present, and I did not want to insult him by acting childish, I curtsied politely.

"It has been a long time, dear Royce." Not long enough in my opinion. "If you'll excuse me, Sire, I have something to attend to." I walked past the men.

"Rosalie," he called. I stopped and turned slightly. "Would you have tea with me sometime?"

"I regret, Your majesty," I said enunciating each syllable, "that I will not be able to find the time." I turned again and walked briskly, knowing well the scene I would cause if he provoked me further.

That night, I received knock at my bed chamber door. I opened it to find a rose with a letter on the floor. I glanced around for the messenger, but there was no one. I picked up the items and moved them to the opposite end of the hallway, stamping the rose on the letter and retreated to my room. I slept well that night. The following day, I had again refused Royce's invitations and avoided him, and again destroyed the flowers and letters he had sent to me. This went on 4 days.

On the fifth, I took a walk outside when I caught sight of a face I had not seen in weeks. Emmett was far from where I stood, frozen as I was, staring right at me. He looked so excited to see me, and sad at the same time. A rush of emotions flooded me. Had I not been thinking, I would have shouted his name and ran into a friendly embrace as if we were long-time lovers. As it was, I could only stare, not able to look away. His attire reminded me what he was. He was in the worst of rags with overworked muscles and sweat on his brow. It was at that moment that Royce approached me.

"Rose," he said, my eyes never leaving Emmett. Royce didn't notice. "I was a fool for leaving you the way I did. I made an erred judgment. All I ask is simply for your friendship in hopes to make amends." I broke out of my trance and looked up at Royce.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" I asked him. I couldn't explain the impulse, but I did it anyway.

"I would he honored." I took his arm and we walked to the stables where we had two horses dressed.

Alice

It had been almost a week since Jasper had offered his proposal to me. I insisted to remain in the entertainer's wing until I was inaugurated to the public as a noble. I understood the memory of the people and the whispers that would circulate if it was discovered that a prince had invited an entertainer to reside in the castle. We met everyday. I was in love with him beyond my own understanding. There was a connection there that required little more than words and looks. I was comfortable, knowing his touch would not decimate my will or regard of myself. I felt like a woman should.

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling ill. I quickly threw on something to cover me and ran outside to get sick. I felt much better and went to the pump to wash, rinse, and drink.

"It's a little late for a beauty like yourself to be up," I heard a low scratchy voice from behind me. I looked up to see 4 guards, Prince Royce's guard if I remembered, approaching me. "This one looks your type," he said to a guard on his right, pointing his drink at him. The guard stared me with an eerie smile on his lips.

"The villagers at home certainly seem too plain next to you, love," he said. "And I've had my fair share of them." I couldn't hide my fear of what I knew they intended to do.

"I will tell your prince that you violated this kingdom's property," I weakly threatened.

"Prince Royce is more ruthless than we, dear," another guard sneered. "At least those that we take return home." I was surrounded now. The eerie guard stood so close to me, I could smell the drink on his lips. He grotesquely brushed the back of his fat nubbly fingers on my face and down my neck. He smiled, showing his yellow, uncared for teeth.

"I'd love to see you dance for me, Pretty."

"I'd rather dine with the pigs," I retorted. He laughed in my face. My fear was easily being replaced by disgust.

"You know what I like about common girls? The innocence they struggle to hang on to. But girls like you," he eyes me up and down, "I like your experience." I vainly stepped back to be released from his grasp when the slimy guard was torn away by a dark figure. I was so shocked that I hardly recognized my savior. Prince Jasper powerfully struck the guard with two strong punches so that he was knocked to the ground. The guard jumped up to retaliate before he realized who he was.

"Your highness," he said with a low bow.

"You dare touch my fiance?" he demanded. The guards nervously looked at each other.

"She is a servant," one gasped. The prince stared him down until he realized the situation.

"My lord, we did not know," one started to say.

"I suggest gentlemen," Prince Jasper said, noticeably pained to use such words addressing them, "that you take great care to attend to your own property." The guard quickly scattered, leaving me with the prince. The anger did not leave his eyes when he turned to face me.

"Are you all right, Alice?" I realized my face reflected my fear, disgust, and shock. I quickly found my bearings and warmed my expression.

"Yes, I am quite all right," I answered. "Thank you, your highness." The prince's expression did not soften. He clenched his jaw as he gently grasped my neck.

"What if I had not come? What would have happened to you?"

"You did come, my lord. It is over now." He put his forehead to my own.

"Say you will move in to the castle, Alice." My initial reasons had not subsided, but I realized that the prince had more reason for my safety. I nodded and he finally smiled. "I hope it is not too much of an inconvenience for you." I laughed.

"I supposed then I will no longer be an ingenue."

"I am afraid I am too selfish of a man to want to share you, dear Alice." Of course, I minded not at all. Dancing was my passion, but I had found something much more pleasing. Prince Jasper separated his head from mine and just stared into my eyes, taking both of my small hands in his sturdy ones. I felt an entire conversation take place with no exchange of words. I saw into his heart and he in mine. We were one person, and I looked forward to when the country would recognize that.

**Sorry Iamnotbambi.. not too much Jacob/Nessie in this chapter. I still like the Alice/Jasper story part the best. I think Jasper is a MAN! oo... but i had also developed an unhealthy crush on Steven Strait. Dear me.. if Taylor Lautner fans hadn't gotten their way with Jacob, I am pretty sure they would not have been let down if Strait was playing him. Raise your hand if you agree! (Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me if you don't!) I just saw Sky High, which was pretty fun. And Strait is super hot in that movie. He's like a cool guy cool, which a lot of actors can't really pull off. (Hint: John Cho in Better Luck Tomorrow... am i right?) Saw him in The Covenant too. Now that.. was a terrible movie... but he's the hottest I've ever seen there.. so it's forgivable. I'd say Taylor is really hot too, because he is, but I dont' think he's 18 yet, so I can't. So I'll save those comments for later. ;D**


	6. The Rose

**Sorry this took so long for me to put up. I lost the story (my bf hid it from me because evidently, he's not too fond of me spending so much time writing), but it's back, so here it is. Enjoy!**

The Rose

Alice

Prince Jasper worked quickly after our engagement to make things proper for us. His royal claim on me broke the bondage that held me as an ingénue and a date was set for my inauguration as a lady. Though I had never felt freer in all of my life, I was haunted by guilt of not revealing my past to the man I loved. I stood alone in my new quarters, never having a room so large for such a small person as myself. I had let things go too far. Perhaps I felt this was the closest I could get to freedom. He would have me hanged for sure, but I believed him to be a good and kind man, a gentleman in the highest regard. Though I had betrayed his good opinion of me, I felt that he would not be malicious, and for that I owed him the truth.

We were taking a walk away from the castle. The prince was not used to staying within its walls and enjoyed the chance to wander.

"Your highness," I said breaking some silence between us. "I wanted to thank you for your kindness towards me. I fear that I do not deserve such treatment."

"Why do you believe so?" he asked me amused. I hesitated before answering his question.

"Forgive me, Sir. I have withheld myself from you. I am afraid your good opinion will alter." He stood facing me, not saying anything. I took a deep breath. "I had a brother and a sister, Peter and Charlotte. My parents always favored them above me, Peter the most, though he was cruel and terrible. Charlotte was a few years younger than I and we were the best of friends. One day, I saw him and my young sister fighting upstairs in our room. He began scare her, threatening to throw her out of the window. He was pulling her hair and hitting her. I ran in to stop him, but he pushed me down. By the time, I got up, my sister had disappeared. He had made good his threat. I screamed and ran to tell my parents, but Peter said that it was I who pushed her out. My parents had me taken away and I was marked to be hanged for my sister's murder." Prince Jasper's face changed to horror. I paused and blinked hard to find new strength to continue with my story.

"Children are not often hanged, and it may have been a first for our town. I was small enough to squeeze out of the cage they had put me in and hid in a wagon until the following morning in another land. It was there Mr. Banner found me." His face changed, but I couldn't read it. I closed my eyes. It was worse than I was prepared for. In no world would a prince be associated with a performing whore who was marked for an execution, a fugitive. My insides started breaking apart.

"May I see it?" he asked me. "The mark?" Unsure of what to think, I turned and lowered the dress off my shoulder low enough to reveal the spot on my back near my right shoulder where a small, messy red tattoo streaked across my skin. My head sank as he realized the truth in my story. I felt ashamed and repulsive.

Then I felt his cool fingers gently touch the mark, smoothing his hand over the skin around it, his thumb still rubbing it. He moved his hands over and down my arms and I felt his soft thin lips brush my shoulder. I couldn't believe his reaction. I wasn't prepared for it. His hands found my own and he held me gently, resting his head on my shoulder, then removed one hand to replace my dress before embracing me again.

"You thought you could frighten me off," he said softly. He seemed to know my emotions.

"You would have been right to leave me."

"I am afraid, dear Alice, that my heart is with you, and I cannot live without it." I was amazed at his words. They were so sweet, so passionate and loving. He was too good, but so perfect for me as well. I turned around to face him, no longer in an embrace, but still close.

"You have given it to me freely," I said. He nodded, then looked at me more seriously.

"During the war, I was wounded only slightly, a cut on my side, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. When I was stitched up, I returned to the tent and fell asleep with the rest of my men, drunk from the painkillers they had given me so that I'd be still enough to mend. Our tent was large, holding more than 15 guards. When I awoke, every single man in my tent was dead, bloody and gashed. I assumed they thought I was dead and passed me over. When I exited the tent, a few of the enemy guards were there. They attacked and captured me, taking me to their side as a prisoner. I was alone in a cell for months, never seeing a single soul, only a plate passed through a hole to keep me alive. My father lost a lot of men trying to find me. Had the enemy known who I was, my fate would have worsened.

"My mother was the only one who was insightful enough to see how much I hated being alone. At first, she always had a nurse to care for me, but the loneliness stayed with me, and my mother knew. That's when she brought in the most beautiful woman my eyes had ever beheld, her favorite." I couldn't help but smile as his own face brightened. "And she didn't hover the way a nurse or maid would. She talked to me and found me interesting, and I wanted to know her. She made the loneliness disappear. And the more I wanted to see her, the more she seemed to want to be near me. Even during the times she wasn't required to stay with me, she stayed, and wanted to stay. And very quickly, I fell in love with her."

"But there was a problem with our public relationship," I said, enjoying the retelling of our story. "We became close, but my position in court would harm your family."

"So I came up with the only solution that I was willing to live with."

"If only you had a ring to make the moment official." I didn't noticed what he was holding in his hand until he took my left hand. It slipped on perfectly; a cut block of sparkling ice resting on my finger. My other hand went to cover my gaping mouth.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." Almost painfully slowly, Prince Jasper lowered his lips on mine, his hand never moving since he placed the ring on my finger.

Rosalie

The next few days reminded me why I had fallen in love with Royce. He was charming and dashing. He showered me with gifts as he had before and promised to make my dreams come true. He was the prince at the end of the fairy tale. My life was beginning to play out well for me and I was happy. That was until one night, I opened my room door to find Royce standing there, a few hours after having walked me to my door, drunk. I had never seen him like this before and I grew angry at his foolishness.

"Prince Royce, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have only come to see my love good night," he said, his words slurring. He forced his way into my room. I grew frightened since there was no one close enough to hear me if I needed help.

"You're drunk," I accused. "You need to leave, Sir." I masked my fear in anger and went to see him to the door. That set him off. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, slapping me so hard I fell to the ground. Before I had time to recover, he pulled me up and threw me onto the bed, pinning me with his legs, tearing at my nightwear. I let out a loud scream before he slapped me once more and covered my mouth. Hot tears started rolling down my face as I struggled under him.

Just then I felt Royce being pulled off me and instantly covered myself, realizing moments later whom my savior was. Emmett had thrown Royce to the ground and began kicking and punching him. Though hurt, Royce managed to dodge a kick that caused Emmett to lose his footing. Royce got him in the stomach, but Emmett barely felt it, sending a hard strong fist into Royce's face, breaking his nose. Royce fell unconscious on the ground. I ran crying into Emmett's arms. He held me silently, stroking my hair with his hands. It was this moment how childish I realized I was to chase after a dream so petty and futile.

I heard footsteps running down the hall. Either my scream or the raucous of their brawl alerted guards to come. I looked around to realize the scene they would see. Emmett was much bigger and stronger than Royce who lay bloody and unconscious on the floor. Emmett, an entertainer, was holding me, a princess, while my clothes were torn. He seemed to know too.

"Emmett, you have to run," I said.

"I am not leaving you," he said back.

"Consequences will be fatal if you stay. If you run, we can buy some time to figure out what to do next." Emmett was about to protest. "Please, Emmett. Stay alive. For me." I gently placed my hand on his cheek. He kissed me, a kiss my body had longed for for two months. He pulled away.

"I will come back," he promised and ran out of the door. I heard the guard shouting at Emmett when they saw him exiting, while other guards came to see what had happened in my room. I tried to protest and scream for them to let him go, that he saved me, but it was useless. I prayed that Emmett would have enough time to escape. I heard the guards summoning others to gather a hunting party. I screamed at them to remove the prince from my room. I sat on my bed and cried, noticing a rose and a letter on the floor as if dropped. I picked up the items and opened the letter. The notes had not been from Royce at all. It had been Emmett.

_Dear Princess,_

_I know you think of me low because of my birth and place in society. You would be right to think so. I cannot offer you things men of greater rank than I can. I had always known that our time together would not last; however, I prefer not to live my life with regrets. I am too much of a coward to say these words to you. I love you, dear princess. I have since the moment you came to me that one fateful night. Your affections, I am sure, have remained unchanged and justified. I will come to accept that if time permits. If to only ease my pain so that I may know that you even for a moment loved me as well, I will ask only one thing. I will be waiting every night in the labyrinth so long as I believe that you loved me for you to tell me yourself. My life has been yours since you stole my heart._

_With my love,_

_Emmett_

I had been such a fool. I did not deserve to be shown such affection and the man I truly loved was paying the price for my folly. I held the letter to my bosom and cried. I wanted my Emmett safe with me here. After what seemed like hours, I lay awake in my bed, listening for the sounds of the guards returning. The silence only meant that Emmett was that much safer, and I grew comforted by it, but sleep did not come. I felt useless lying here. I was a princess. People bent and moved at my command, and I could do nothing to save him. I decided I wouldn't accept that. I got dressed and walked to my brother's quarters.

"Jasper, may I speak with you?" His eyes were barely open, but he opened his door to let me in his room. I was glad to see my eldest brother healing so well. He had enlisted young as a guard in hopes to protect our land from invaders and became a valiant and honored soldier. However, the fight lasted longer than expected and he was unable to return in time to take his place as the heir to the throne. He graciously gave his position to my younger brother. Our family had been devastated to hear of his injuries. Our mother had pleaded with him and sobbed until he promised not to return to the fight, though it was soon over; his goal in our protection achieved. I suspected that his experience was cruel enough to keep him from it anyway. However, he was the only one I believed could help me.

"It must be important for you to come at this hour," he stated. I could only nod and hugged myself.

"Jasper, I have made terrible choices. Mistakes that only the people I love are paying dearly for."

"What is it, Rosalie?" I told him my story. He listened quietly as I confessed to him of my love for Emmett, my foolish rejection of him, and my encounter with Royce. Jasper eyes only reacted when I told him what Royce had done.

"A hunting party had gone out tonight to search for Emmett. If they cannot find him, a bigger party will be organized. Given the evidence, Father will have no choice but to send some of our men to go after him." I felt guilty for what I was asking of him. "I know you only just got home, and Mother and Father will be furious with me when they find out what I have asked of you. But I didn't know who else to turn to." Jasper only smiled at me and took my hand.

"I am glad that you came to me. I think this man has truly changed you, Sister." He kissed my hand. "I promise to return when he does." I couldn't help but throw my arms around him.

"Thank you, Jasper." I returned to my room and fell asleep on a chair near the window.

Jasper

I did not want to risk missing the party's summon, so I did not fall back asleep when my sister left. I readied myself slowly, listening for the sound of hooves to signal the party's return. Though I did not want to be away from home long, I had promised Rosalie not to return until I had found him, and I did not know how long I would be gone. I decided to brave the early hour to say good bye to the person I wanted most to see.

Alice was already awake for reasons unknown. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and welcomed me into her chambers. Though I knew it inappropriate for a gentleman to enter a woman's quarters so early in the morning, given the circumstances, I had no choice.

"Good morning," I greeted her with a bow, which she responded with a curtsy. She was robed, but only with her nightwear underneath.

"Good morning, your highness. To what do I owe such a wonderful beginning of the day?" I looked at her sadly and her smile weakened.

"I am afraid I have been called for duty," I explained. Her smile disappeared. "I do not know how long I will be gone, but I promise that I will return to you."

"Will you be safe, Sire?" I nodded.

"Yes, I will be quite safe." She nodded sadly. I brushed her cheek with my fingers and she put her small fragile hand over mine. "You are beautiful, Alice," I couldn't help but saying. She looked up into my eyes, and I felt more in love with her than before. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her gently. I dropped the hands that we had connected and pulled her closer to me. She seemed so frail and thin in my arms. She willingly kissed me until I pulled away, aware of her attire and our setting. "I love you," I said quietly.

"And I you, your grace."

"Jasper. When you think of me, when you call on me, please call me Jasper. I am yours and no one else's." I gave her a kiss on her hand and walked backwards towards the door to look at her as long as possible before slipping out.

Not too long after, just as my sister had predicted, a party was organized to find the man who had insulted the royal family by striking him and attacking his lover. I insisted to lead the team and headed out by the time the Sun peered over the horizon. We would ride out together and then split to cover more ground. I gave an order that any man who took away my chance to avenge my sister's humiliation would suffer at my hand. Both the men of Royce and my father's seemed content with my attitude of the situation and we headed out to find Rosalie's savior.

May

Jacob and I were out on a picnic. The weather was ideal and the air fresh.

"How are things at the castle, Nessie?" Jacob asked me as we both ate our apples.

"As well as could be expected, I suppose," I answered.

"You have been spending a lot of time with your friend?" I nodded.

"Alice has been quite brave, but there are some moments when she'll miss him too much." I was ecstatic when I learned of their relationship and even more so when he had made arrangements for to live in the royal wing and we were notified to make preparations for her inauguration.

"Bella has told me that she and Alice are becoming close friends," he said.

"I'm glad," I said honestly. "She has been lonely." Jacob looked down, lost in thought.

"Does he still ask for you?" I cringed at the mention of him, but of course Jacob had a right to know.

"Yes," I said seriously.

"How often?"

"Almost every other night." I saw Jacob wince.

"Are there others?"

"Yes, though only every few weeks." A man like Duke Nahuel was rare but terrifying to be associated with. Usually men just wanted to feel good, calling on an ingénue maybe every few months, but the duke had developed a fetish over me, and he was rich beyond measure to spend on it.

"I'm sorry that I can't take you away from that place," he said. "If I had the gold, or if my mother hadn't.... if I was of royalty.." I put my hand on his.

"It will work out in the end." I meant to comfort him, but doubt clouded my mind as to how. Jacob had offered to run away with me, but he would be hanged if discovered, and I wouldn't allow that. We needed a plan, but we had none. So for now, we enjoyed the time we had, leaving those worries for tomorrow.

Alice

"It doesn't seem right to go through with this when Jasper is not here," I said as Lady Bella's maids hovered around me in front of the full sized mirror. Lady Bella and May stood behind me. (The lady had always preferred Bella over her full name and asked those she was close to to call her as such.) I was being fitted for a gown for my inauguration as a lady. Jasper had left instructions to see that it was not postponed if he did not return in time.

"The sooner you receive this title, the quicker you can get married," May said to me. I did want that. Knowing that Jasper's room was so close to mine sometimes pained me for want of him, but he was the kindest of gentlemen and I knew he would want to wed first. And I was happy to think of myself as his wife, to know that our futures would be so entwined.

"How does it feel, Miss Alice," Angela asked. She was Bella's maid, her favorite.

"It feels perfect, Angela, thank you," I said. Angela and the other girl helped me out of the comely gown and into another still beautiful gown, but one more fitting for everyday wear.

"It will be nice to have you in the family," Bella said as we sat and lay on my enormous bed. It was like sleeping on a really high floor. "Truthfully, Prince Edward had hoped his older brother would marry before him."

"Thank you, Bella." We had gotten close enough to insist the titles be dropped. "I'm so nervous though. What if I don't fit in here?"

"You have enough class to do fine. At least better than me. You should have seen me when I first arrived. I broke many expensive things." We all laughed and Bella told us other stories of when she first arrived.

"So you and Jacob grew up together," May said.

"I've known him my whole life," Bella said to May. "I am really glad he found you. I hurt him in the worst way possible."

"You followed your heart," May said. "He understood that, in the end."

"No, it wasn't just that I broke his heart," she admitted. She hesitated as if she wasn't sure if she should say anything. "Jacob actually should have been the heir to the throne."

**Thanks again for your patience! Drop a review to tell me what you think. Reviews motivate me to update sooner!**


	7. Royal Pain

Royal Pain

May

"What?!" All grace and poise escaped us as the shock of Bella's words sank in.

"What do you mean 'Jacob should have been the heir to the throne'?" I asked. Bella looked at us nervously.

"It's actually commonly known, sort to say," Bella continued. "It's taught in schools and such. Jacob's mother was the only child, so she was the next in line to receive the crown. Months before her coronation, it was discovered that she was pregnant and had fallen for a commoner, William Black. And since the rules of marriage are not the same for the heir between male and female heirs, and she was forbidden to keep her crown if she chose to claim the child. So she abdicated. Since there were no more children or possible heirs in the royal family, the lineage was passed from their family to another, to King Carlisle." I was rendered silent, so much so that my friends started to look concerned for me.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked. "Should I not have told you?"

"No, no, of course," I managed to utter. "I should know. I understand better now."

"You see how badly it hurt him, for me to fall in love with the man who sits in his throne," Bella pointed out.

"I understand that he was hurt, but you have nothing to be ashamed of, Lady Bella," I reassured her. I didn't seem to convince her.

"So, have you and the prince made arrangements of your wedding?" I asked, hoping to change the subject slightly. Lady Bella moaned and fell over on the bed.

"I have had so many people ask me different things about what I want for this wedding," she moaned. "Aside from the flowers, I don't know what is better over the other." Miss Alice started to look excited.

"If it's not too much trouble," Alice said, "would you mind if I helped? I have always been fascinated of how such beautiful things turn up to dazzle a room."

"You have saved me more than you know," Lady Bella said gratefully.

I took a long walk to Jacob's modest estate. I always enjoyed walking when I had the time, usually when Duke Nahuel was away for one reason or another. It made me feel free; I could see things not normally seen. Jacob was in his shed, his body bared, shaving a large piece of wood.

"So your family was royal," I said at his doorway, startling him. He turned around with a surprised look on his face. "I talked with Bella; she told me about your mother." He approached me.

"It was because of me," he said, "that things turned out this way."

"I'm sure your parents never thought so." He laughed as if I hit the mark, shaking his head.

"I never heard them complain or argue once about it even though they were out casted. They were always very happy."

"What about you? Were you happy?" I asked.

"When I first discovered it, I was very mad. I had always thought if things turned out differently, it would be I sitting in the king's throne. I grew up and out of those sentiments. But now..." he looked at me solemnly.

"You wished your lineage could rescue me," I finished for him. He nodded.

"It should be so. You belong with me."

"And that is true even now." I reached up to touch my Jacob's beautiful face, bringing it closer to me. His lips felt so good, so perfect. My arms wrapped his strong neck, his hands lifting me closer to him. Without parting from me, his arms swept me up and he carried me effortlessly further into his shed and laid me on a cleared spot on the floor. He grabbed a fur throw and spread it on the floor and I climbed on top. On his knees, he continued to kiss me, holding my face to his with his big warm hands. He pulled away from me, but I wanted more. Never looking away, I nervously began to undo my dress. Jacob put a hand over mine.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, never more sure of anything before. He kissed me again, a hand slipping down to finish what I had started. He peeled the dress off my shoulders; I removed my own undergarments while he his own. He kissed my lips once more, traveling to my cheek, neck, and chest, his rough hands smoothing over my pale skin. I felt his warmth, my fingers running over the muscles of his arms and back. This was real; this was how it was meant to be. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night. It was the safest I had ever felt, knowing the man I was with was in love with me. I didn't have to sneak out before he awoke or cry in the corner of my room when I returned. This was where I belonged; I was home.

It was the first time I had ever woken up with a man. Jacob had thrown another fur cover over us, though the Sun peering through the cracks and windows of the shed was starting to warm up the air.

"Good morning," Jacob moaned sleepily. He did not seem to do well so early in the morning. I was much more alert than he. I giggled under my cover.

"Good morning, Sir," I said. He chuckled.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say those words to me," he said, still sleepy. I reached over and kissed him on the cheek, and tried to pull back, but Jacob grabbed me in a strong hug and squeezed me tight, causing me to laugh and struggle.

We ate breakfast together and he rode me home on Valor. I couldn't get over the feeling of how fast he liked to ride. I loved the feel of the wind against my face and my blood rise with excitement. When we reached the castle boundaries, Jacob hopped off his steed before lifting me off and settling my feet on the floor. He took my face in both of his hands and kissed me hard and passionately, almost pushing me back into Valor.

"Thank you," he said. I smiled and kissed him again before heading back to the entertainer's wing, looking behind me every once in awhile to see if had ridden off. I was distracted only for a moment at a shadow I thought I saw beneath some trees, but did not think much more of it. I blew my Jacob a kiss and ran inside.

Days later was Miss Alice's inauguration. In Prince Jasper's absence, Queen Esme distracted herself in preparations, wanting to her give her eldest son's fiancé the showing she deserved. Princess Rosalie took charge of Miss Alice's appearance while the rest of us readied the hall and our performances. My only wish was that throughout the evening, Miss Alice would only be happy to take one more step into her prince's life. I knew despite the distractions, how empty her arms and hands would feel without him there. The tables were set and the guests arrived. The royal family and her nobles welcomed her into their family, granting her title and nobility that would affect her future and that of her bloodline. She was embraced by the king and queen and applauded by their guests. The entertainers shined especially just for our Alice and she responded with class and dignity, but with a grateful smile. After Alice's prestigious ceremony, the guests returned home and Miss Alice and hugged and kissed us all. I was so pleased for Alice and that her happy ending was drawing near.

As the evening ended, Jacob pulled me outside where we could be alone. He pulled me to him and sweetly kissed me. His lips opened and caressed my tongue, nearly causing me to faint. He pulled back and kissed my forehead and watched me as I headed back to my quarters.

Alice

I awoke the next morning feeling like I always did. And yet, I wasn't. I was a lady, a noblewoman. Yet it meant little if my Jasper wasn't here. I lay in my bed, remembering the short time I had with my prince. I missed him. A tear rolled down and I watched it sink into the white pillow only to secrete another one. It wasn't long before I turned my head into it and cried and sobbed as much as I could. After a few minutes of sadness, I got dressed and went out to greet the morning. I stood out on the balcony, breathing in the fresh air. The Sun was almost completely out when I noticed a lone rider headed to our castle. Growing curious, I briskly walked out to find out who he was.

I saw him ride in, handing off the reins of his steed to the stable boy, asking for King Carlisle. I kept my distance, believing it not a woman's place to pry.

"Is there any news?" Rosalie asked from behind me, looking where I was. I shook my head, not responding. We stayed and stared at the messenger speaking with our king until King Carlisle approached us.

"Prince Jasper," I said, not asking. He gently nodded.

"He's safe," he assured me. "He's found Emmett." Rosalie's face became fearful. "Jasper had only managed to keep Prince Royce from slaying Emmett himself by forcing a trial, which Royce insisted be done within his kingdom since its king had been subject to the offense.

"Then one of our judges must also go," Rosalie said knowingly of the laws. The king nodded.

"As well as witnesses," he said looking at Rosalie.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"It will take a few days to assemble our men and horses for such a journey. I must make these arrangements now. Excuse me, ladies." He courteously bowed to me and kissed his daughter on the forehead before rejoining the men. Even afraid, Rosalie was beautiful.

"He will be all right," I said to her. She nodded, hugging herself. I knew not the nature of her association with the prisoner, but I was woman enough to understand heartache.

"I do hope so," she whispered.

May

I received a knock at my door whilst in my bed chambers. I opened the door to find Mr. Banner with a grim look on his face, one that made me feel uncomfortable. He looked away and spoke as it of business.

"It seems that you have won the heart of a duke," he said frankly. "He has asked for your services exclusively."

"I don't understand, Sir," I said. Mr. Banner looked at me.

"He has bought you, May. You are exclusively his mistress." I gaped at him in horror.

"He.. he can't do that. That's not possible. There are laws."

"You are an ingénue, a royal entertainer, May. Leaving is not a possibility for you. He has invested much money to have you stay and be seen with him. He breaks no law if he does not marry you or remove you from the royal properties without an intention to return."

"Mr. Banner, please, I cannot stay with him only. I cannot," I begged. He seemed sympathetic, but what was done was done. I knew he had already taken the money, regretful of my misfortune, but nothing more. He turned to leave, pausing to turn his head slightly towards me.

"If you are seen with another man while under Duke Nahuel's possession, he will have the offender arrested and worse if he can help it." He walked away, leaving me to deal with the pressing emotions as I realized what this meant for me and Jacob.


	8. The Chains that Bind Us

**I know I updated only a few days ago, but it may or may not be awhile before I update again, so I wanted to get this chapter up. Thanks you guys for reviewing; I hope you enjoy this story.**

The Chains that Bind Us

May

I refused to go. I grabbed onto my bed, screaming, throwing all my stuff around as the others tried to force me out. The girls had to restrain me and pull me out of my room, that was no longer mine. I was to stay in Duke Nahuel's room. The others were confused and even frightened by my behavior; they did not know about my relationship with Jacob. Reduced beyond tears on the floor, tired, and weary, I realized my fate and could do nothing but accept it. I lay still on the floor of my vacant room for hours before I picked myself up and wiped my face, stepping outside. I looked towards the stables where Jacob first saw me, more tears flooding. I turned away and walked to Duke Nahuel's quarters. His servants had already taken my stuff that I had mercilessly thrown around. I felt an invisible bond on my wrist that itched and scratched. I wanted nothing more than to cut them off, but they would not fall, because it was not rope that held me where I was.

The duke opened the door for me. I stepped into my prison, unsure of what to do. I expected what would happen. His face crashed into mine, kissing me harshly. He undressed me as I stood as a statue, my face expressionless staring at the wall and then threw me on the bed.

"What is the matter, dear?" he asked, not ceasing his aggression. "Am I not as good as him?" I looked at him shocked and afraid. _He knew._ "Are my words not as sweet? Is my touch not as strong?" I felt sick and disgusted at what was happening. I struggled to get him off me, but he barely felt it. He loved my pain, my tears. He taunted me, throwing Jacob in my face, making me hate myself more and more until I was broken to screams and whimpers, the sick coursing through my blood.

When he was done, he left me sobbing face down on his bed. He sat in a chair across the room only half dressed.

"How could you betray me, my love?" he asked. I didn't respond. He got up and approached me. "You made me believe that you loved me." Again he awaited my answer, but I refused to give one. He sighed. "I have wronged you tonight and for that I am sorry, my dear." A gentle hand ran across my cheek. "You will fall in love with me; I will make sure of it." He adorned the rest of his clothing and departed from me, I lay still, devastated of the love that I had lost and the life I could never have.

Jacob

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do?" I demanded. Bella's eyes were sad and regretful, but I was furious of her for the lack of passion, lack of anger that I felt upon the news of Renesmee's outcome.

"She is still considered a servant of the king, a commodity that his subjects are entitled to use," she responded.

"How can you speak of her with such callous?" I spat. "She is no more a piece of property than the Sun or water."

"Jacob, I only reiterate the laws, though my opinions do not agree with them. What has happened is of a truly disgusting nature, a tool of men to ease their desires, but even the king himself would commit offense if he were take away the duke's rights." I fell into the grand chair within her quarters near the balcony without manner or consideration of my company, feeling the anger and hatred for the systems and laws that needlessly bound us in our roles in society.

"You cannot ask me to do nothing," I said to Bella.

"And what will you do, Jacob?" I knew not what to do, but I knew what I could do. Bella knew me well. "You offer her no freedom in murdering him. Even if you were to succeed in killing him and fleeing, the king would be forced to search the world for the man who committed such treason in his home. Do not put the good king in such a position, Jacob."

"My life is nothing without her."

"You will meet her again, I am sure." She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "If only to say goodbye."

Alice

It took several weeks for us to reach the kingdom of Rochester where Prince Royce held Rosalie's lover as prisoner and where Jasper stayed to safeguard him. Every moment my heart ached to see my fiance. Rosalie worked hard to keep her composure, but a woman could see the pain in her eyes. The road seemed longer and and our party slower as the days passed on. The king rode with us with an official, Lord Samuel, as well as the other guards, and the king's men.

I fell asleep in the carriage and awoke to the sounds of voices and announcements. I peered out of the window of the carriage door to see a remarkable stone castle. As we approached, riders came out to meet and escort us to the castle. The closer we were, the farther it seemed, yet my heart couldn't stop racing. I looked up at the princess sitting in front of me and took her hand in mine. She only looked at my hand, and looked back out the window. I was sure many thoughts swarmed through her mind.

Our impressive party was allowed through the gates of Rochester, my eyes searching for my true love. I knew he needed to stay with Emmett, so I attended to Princess Rosalie. We stepped out onto the foreign ground and I looked around at the splendor of the castle. It was unlike Aurelia's castle, very ancient and intimidating. Yet it was much more than grand and glorious. Servants scrambled to put away the horses and carriages and unloaded our excesses. The area that stirred not more than a few moments ago was now cleared and still. I stood alone at the gate, not sure of where to go or what my role was. I had no purpose in the trial. King Carlisle had only allowed me to come to see his son.

And then fate smiled at me. I looked at the top of a great stone staircase where a handsome man with curly blond hair stood peering down at me. His eyes were wide, almost unbelieving. I gazed at him, realizing that this moment was enough. Had I never seen Jasper again, I would have no regrets. He was here and so was I. I could see his soul through his eyes, and he in mine. I could hold no secrets, none of myself from him; we were one. Then he moved. His cape dramatically followed him, his eyes hardly leaving mine. He came slowly; but I couldn't move. My feet had no rhythm and I was useless without it. He stood in front of me, pausing just a few feet away from me before even more slowly stepping close enough to take my hands into his two. He touched his forehead to mine, our breaths heavy. I was reunited with my prince again. My heart was mended, my life was whole once more.

Rosalie

No business was discussed the day we arrived in Rochester. The king of Rochester greeted us with courtesy with only the interest of justice being served, and they were content with that. I had refused all attempts to exit my quarters, not wanting to see Royce or be familiar with his home. When night fell, hoping everyone was asleep, I dressed and went out to the dungeons where Emmett was kept.

"Your highness," the guard greeted me. "What brings you out here?"

"My father has a prisoner here," I said.

"Whose prisoner he is I believe will be decided after the trial," he clarified.

"I am aware of the purpose of the trial," I spat cruelly. "That man has offended me greatly and I do not have to explain myself to a lowly guard such as you. As he is not yet your prisoner, you cannot refuse me." I glared at him with all the courage I could muster. I felt no remorse for my words. I wanted to get what I came for. The guard reluctantly obeyed and showed me into the dungeons. Emmett was secluded from the others in a large dark room, lit only by the moon from a small window.

"Open the door," I commanded.

"Your majesty, the prisoner is said to be dangerous. He attacked the prince."

"Is he not bound?"

"Yes, Your grace."

"Then I trust that your restraints shall do their duty." He stared at me nervously and opened the heavy cell door. Emmett's hands and feet were chained to the walls, barely conscious. His lips were parched and he hardly responded to the sound of our entrance. "Leave us." I was glad the guard thought better than to protest as it only prolonged my meeting with Emmett and tested my patience. The door clanged behind me and I heard the guard leave. I rushed to Emmett's side, horrified of the treatment he had received. Streaks of dried blood ran down the side of his face and bruises clothed his almost naked body. I would have worried about the cold if the cell was not unbearably humid. I saw a cup and a pitcher of water, no doubt used to taunt him, poured him some water and held it to his lips. Eyes still closed, his lips moved achingly at the cup, drinking the water until the cup was dry. I poured him another glass and he drank it all before opening his eyes.

"Your majesty," he whispered hoarsely. My heart broke and I started to cry, holding his battered face in my hands. I kissed his dry lips, and the streaks of blood on his face and neck. He responded and kissed my tears, feeling my skin with his face since he could not with his hands. "I have missed you, my princess."

"I am sorry for what my folly has brought you," I said sheepishly. He shook his head. I never he would never blame me. He always treated me like a princess, the way I never appreciated before him. "The trial is set for 3 days from now." He nodded, a slight smile never leaving his lips. "You have no hope of it," I realized. He shook his head.

"Your father and brother have been gracious to do what they can for such a lowly being, but I am not unaware of the outcomes for people of my class." I put my hand over his mouth, tears flowing again.

"Do not say such things, please, Emmett. For me, please hope, if only to ease my own suffering though it has not been enough." He nodded, kissing me again. I had missed his touch and his strength. I pulled away, leaving my hand on his face. "I must go." he nodded and kissed me once more before pulling away to kiss my forehead. I got up and wiped my tears and straightened my dress. The door was heavy to open and I called the guard to come lock it, making my way out without a word, only the feel of my hands that longed to pull off his chains to take him home.

I saw Lady Alice and my brother walking through the castle grounds the following morning, talking, smiling, and laughing. I often wondered why he chose the paths he did. He had been the heir to the throne, a position men had murdered to achieve, and yet he felt he could better serve his country on the battlefield. He had left when he was 16, but even at that age, women had thrown themselves at his feet. Though most I did not deem fit for my eldest brother, some did hold qualities that of a queen. He was always a gentleman, always kind, but never interested. I was sure his marriage would have to be arranged. And now he stood side-by-side to a commoner, whom before meeting her, was everything lowly by my standards. But she had proven herself quite worthy of my brother, being kind and pleasant and waited faithfully for him during the months of silence. Yes, he always made the right choices. I never understood how much the heart could change a person till now. I admired him and could see no regrets he had made in his lifetime. I had many regrets, but one I was unwilling to go without correcting.

All the officials had arrived and the trial commenced. Prince Royce told a humorous tale of how he heard me scream as he neared my chambers and walked in to see the accused tearing at my garments and forcing himself upon me. Though he said he put up a good fight, the lateness of the hour and the weary of the day caused him to falter, allowing the offender to break his nose and knocking him unconscious. I had to hold back an outburst. The judges allowed me to give my version of the story, which I gave in the fullest of detail.

"She is obviously terrified of what may happen to her if the monster's allies hear of his downfall," Royce argued. The judges seemed to agree that his opinion was plausible.

"It was not a servant who oppressed me, Sirs, Prince Royce had been trying to romance me for days before that attack. My rejection insulted him and he threw himself upon me."

"A prince with such manner?" Royce mocked. "Though I am a man of pure intentions, had I wanted my desires fulfilled, I needn't attack a princess to do so." This wasn't going well.

"That man saved me," I said pointing towards the dungeon. "I do not fear him or his company and he is not more a monster than you are a gentleman."

"I guess then, fair lady, that is for the judges to decide." Seeing the argument over, Royce and I took our seats and faced the officials.

"Given the evidence presented before the courts, we shall require 3 days before our final ruling," Lord Samuel said. I already knew the answer. I could only guess that my father had asked privately of the lord that whatever the outcome to prolong the final ruling as much as possible.

Alice came to my chambers after the trial.

"The outcome?" she asked me after we greeted.

"Only moments from his execution. Royce had the officials dancing to his flute and Emmett's fleeing did little to help. Lord Sam managed to buy us 3 days before the official ruling."

"That will at least you give you a chance to see him," she said. Without want of her to see me, I started crying once more. She simply guided me to the bed and let me cry into my pillow and left me alone in my room. I would see Emmett tonight, I thought, and fell asleep exhausted for the events of the day.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit sad. I really liked Rosalie and Emmett int he dungeon. I wanted to make that longer, but it seemed to drag; plus she had to pretended that she wasn't involved with him romatically, so she couldn't spend too much time in there. But can't you picture Kellen Lutz halfnaked chained to the wall? He would look good even like that. Anyway, please review!! And sorry imnotbambi that Jacob and Renesmee aren't in this chapter too much either. But there's plenty more to her story!**


	9. A Barren Village

A Barren Village

May

Duke Nahuel did not make living with him utterly unbearable. He showered me with lavish things and whispered sweet romances. Perhaps in another life, he would have been a good man. I played my role the best I could, being amiable when he returned to his quarters and responding to his touches. But anyone who cared to see it could see it was nothing more than lies. Jacob had tried to come see me since we were separated, but the duke knew of his affection for me and his men refused to allow me out of the quarters when the duke was away. Though Lady Bella was betrothed to the throne's heir, her rank could not overrule Duke Nahuel's hold on me, so she could not arrange our meeting. I thought it useless anyhow; my situation had worsened and all hope of a future with Jacob was lost.

"Welcome home, Duke," I greeted him as he entered the large quarters.

"Returning is much sweeter with someone to greet me." I politely curtsied and proceeded to remove his cape and coat. He pulled something out of his pocket. "For you, my dear." I took the velvet box and opened it to reveal an emerald necklace.

"Good Sir," I said in awe of its beauty. "I cannot accept such an opulent gift." He took the jewel out of the box and stepped behind me to put it on.

"Please wear it as a reminder of the one who gave it to you."

"How could I forget the giver of his kindness?" I asked halfheartedly, feeling the weight of the jewel, not ignoring the duke's version of branding.

"It is your passion that I want."

"Is what I have given not suffice, my lord?" He turned me to face him and exhaled sharply. He put a hand over my heart, just over my breast. The dress I wore revealed the skin where he touched, my attire still always appropriate to my occupation, and his hands slipped underneath the fabric, massaging and caressing and slipping the sleeve off of my shoulders to kiss my neck and shoulders. His hands, familiar with the clasps of the gown, undid my dress and peeled away the layers to my undergarments.

"I could make all of your dreams come true," he said as he kissed and nibbled. "Love me, May. I beg of you." I stroked his hair as his lips traced my curves. My mind wandered to Jacob. I felt sorry for the duke, to be so disillusioned to believe that it was love that he felt for me and that I could ever love him. I wanted it be Jacob making love to me, and that made the duke's touch ever much more disgusting.

Jacob

I had come to see Bella, but I didn't feel like it anymore when I reached the castle. I could not help but to wallow in self-pity as I remembered Nessie. It was unfair to be so unjustly separated. I sighed in anger and decided to walk it off in the gardens. I did not notice the prestigious woman standing before me until I almost ran into her.

"Your majesty," I quickly said bowing. Queen Esme simply smiled in acknowledgement. She wore a simple gown with a scarf wrapped around her head.

"Jacob," she said softly. "It is good to see you."

"Forgive me, Your highness, I was distracted," I said referring to me not greeting her sooner.

"May I ask what is troubling you, Sir?" I preferred not to share my qualms with the queen, but I felt I could not refuse her.

"Nothing of importance, Your majesty."

"Surely it is to make such a face so grim." I sighed and took a breath.

"The woman I love.." I began. Queen Esme gave a look that indicated she understood my pain.

"Has been taken from you," she continued. I nodded, relieved that it was not the details she sought for. "And fate holds no hope for you?"

"I am afraid not, Your highness. She is bound against her will to another man." The queen nodded. I suddenly remembered the queen's history and regretted my words "Forgive me, dear queen, I am not thinking well." She just smiled.

"I was not as willing as Lady Isabella to marry my prince when I was selected. The king always said I possessed a manner of air that he was drawn to. But our love was not as natural as it is now. I was an obedient child and without a word, I came to fulfill my duty as his betrothed. And with a little time, our love became as genuine as could be." She paused a bit. "Could a similar conclusion be for your lady?" I was too stubborn to genuinely consider her words, but paused anyway to appear so.

"The man has never treat Nessie more than anything than a petty slave." I was careful with the last word, which was much kinder than what he actually used for her.

"Her name is Nessie?" I smiled just a bit.

"It's the short name I gave her. Her other short name seemed too plain to suit her."

"And what is her full name then?" she asked.

"Renesmee." Her look astonished me. It immediately dissolved from a soft, caring look to something else. For some reason she looked fearful.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Renesmee, Your highness," I repeated. The look did not disappear, and I grew concerned. "Your majesty? Have I offended you somehow?" She soon recovered, but was still distracted.

"No, no, Sir. I apologize for my reaction. I... I just have heard that name before. Excuse me." I bowed as she courteously curtsied and brushed passed me back to the castle.

Jasper

The outlook of my sister's lover's trials looked regretful, and I could not help but to be sorrowful of it. After Alice had consoled her, Rosalie had refused to see anyone except the maids who only brought her her food to eat. Feeling useless inside another man's castle, I decided to take Alice to visit a nearby village to be aware of the well-being of the kingdom's citizens. I had a carriage prepared and Alice and I made our way out of the castle grounds.

"What happened when you found him?" Alice asked softly as we rode.

"Emmett had been well connected with others who hid him and he never stayed in one place. Prince's Royce's men had sketches drawn and copied and spread around, threatening to burn any man's home who withheld information of his whereabouts. He was betrayed by someone who wanted the reward money, which he was never given, and Emmett was beaten mercilessly. I had to insist that because the offense happened on our land, he was our prisoner. Obviously Prince Royce objected, so I compromised with a trial that would decide whom he belonged to. Even under my watch, they kept harming him, kicking and punching at his thick body. Truthfully, I think they were intimidated by his size that he would rip out of his restraints." I looked at Alice, guilt flooding my thoughts. "I have been away too long from you, but I promised Rosalie that I would bring him back. I could not leave him, and they would not allow me to take him." She smiled.

"You did a good thing, Prince Jasper. I am glad you stood by for your sister's sake. It was the right thing, the noble thing." I took her hand.

"Have you so soon forgotten my request?" I asked her. She shyly smiled.

"Jasper." I kissed her gently, never knowing how much of her I could take, but never wanting more than I should.

I stopped the carriage and Alice and I were surprised to step out onto a very shabby piece of land where the houses seemed uninhabitable and life seemed to cease. We walked around looking for someone to explain where all the people were and why the town was in such poor condition. However, we found no one.

"Tis very strange for an entire town to be indoors when the Sun is clearly out," I said to Alice. I supposed I was ignorant of village life, but even in the places I had visited during the war, the people were always out. We heard a baby crying and looked around searching for the source. It came from a rattling house that could barely hold itself together. I knocked at the door, but there was no answer. I opened the door to see a baby crying and kicking in a crib with a stout maid sitting beside him in her rocking chair. Our entrance had woken her up.

"'Oo aw you?" she asked rudely upon seeing Alice and me in her home.

"I am Prince Jasper of Aurelia; this is my fiance, Lady Alice," I responded, though still shocked.

"Prince," she said. She finally took notice of the baby and picked him up. "Ain't no princes aroun' here who dun us good."

"I had been led to believe that Rochester was a rather prosperous nation. How is it that a village so close to the castle is in so poor of a state?" She sneered at us, still bobbing the crying child.

"The 'ol king an' his lot keeps us taxes high. Always some war to fund that we n'ver 'ear about agin. But the castle gets bigger and bigger ev'ry day and the people dress nicer."

"Where are all the people?" I inquired. It was the first of me hearing such squander that would devastate a country this way.

"Meetin'. Ev'ry day they've bin meetin' about how to fix it."

"What of the women?" Alice asked.

"Wit the men. Women don't stay 'ome alone now. Not the young ones anyway"

"Why not?" I asked. She settled the baby on her lap on the chair and put a bottle in his mouth.

"They disappear."

"Disappear?"

"Fancy royal coach comes and guards will take off a pretty young girl. Girl never seen agin."

"This happens only here?"

"Got a message from my niece months ago from a few towns from 'ere. Said 'er friend was taken. Rumor is that His highness likes variety."

"Surely not the king," I clarified.

"The prince. Says he ravages his women and kills 'em off."

"Monstrous," Alice whispered from behind me. The woman shrugged.

"Ain't nothin' anybody's bin able to do about it for a long time."

"You mentioned a meeting. What is discussed?" She got up and put the now silent child back in the crib.

"'Oo ask a lot of questions for someone so well dressed." She gave us a look to indicate our unwelcome.

"Forgive me, madam," I tried to press. "Please." She sighed angrily.

"There is no royalty here; they did not abandon; they turned on us. The people in that castle have taken our lives long ago and generations here have had to stand for it. The men mean to end our suffering, however they can."

"How long before they commence?"

"If you are residing in the castle, yesterday would have been a good day to leave."

She emphasized the last words slowly. I could only imagine what the faltering country was planning to had been neglected for so long. I thanked the woman for her time and information, folding a pouch of gold coins in her hands. I grabbed Alice's hand and ran back to the carriage as quick as I could.

"Will you warn them?" Alice asked me.

"My evidence is based on one woman's tale," I reasoned. I regretted the situation, but I would not risk my family for what might come to pass; we had few fighters with us. However, it made it no easier to leave the innocent to suffer.

"What does this mean?" Alice asked me as I drove the horses back to the castle.

"It means I may commit a bit of treason."

Rosalie

I was reading in my room, waiting for the night to fall to sneak away to Emmett. However, the literature I held did little to distract me. My mind drifted off to the memories that comforted me, only to be ended by the reminder of the ruling. But I had made Emmett promise not to lose hope, so I pushed those doubts out of my mind. Even if there was none, holding onto it was all I had. I heard a light knock at the door and found my brother standing there was a grim expression.

"Jasper, what it is?" I asked.

"We're going home," he said.

"Home? But the ruling has not been finalized."

"His fate will not be altered if he returns home with us, Rosalie. He had assaulted not just any man, a prince. The officials cannot ignore that. Our kingdom may be compassionate, but we are also just."

"No," I said shaking my head. "No! Jasper, you promised. You promised that you would bring him home." I was beginning to go hysterical, the floor underneath me twisting.

"And I have done but work to fulfill my promise these last months," he said, raising his voice, the first he had ever spoken harshly to me. "Will you keep me from my home longer for your sake?" Tears flowed from my face as I realized his betrayal.

"What is two days, Jasper?" I was screaming now. "If he is to die, how will two days be so troublesome?" Jaspers face lost its anger, but remained serious.

"We leave at first light tomorrow." Then he left. The tears wouldn't stop, my heart smashed and scattered. I threw myself on my bed, visions of Emmett flooding me. I needed him. I no longer cared of our statuses or the opinions of others. In our world, those lines did not exist. I was just a girl who fell in love with a boy who fell in love with her. After many minutes of weeping, I splashed water on my face and dressed. I had nothing to lose anymore, so I went out to the dungeon to see Emmett.

I did not tell him it would be the last he would see of me. I was too much of a coward to say it. I spent hours there talking to him, dressing his cuts and wounds, and taking him in. Even within the stone walls and cages, I was happier than I was in a lush palace full of princes. There were even moments when I laughed with him. I stayed with him until his weary eyes would not stay open, kissing him on his beautiful lips before leaving him for the last time.

Just as planned, we were woken while the sun was still hidden and at first light were prepared to leave. I glared at my brother who hugged his fiance before mounting a horse as I stepped into the carriage. I looked out at the castle behind me, crying as I imagined Emmett's fate. If Royce was merciful, Emmett would only be hanged. And I knew not Royce to be merciful. I blamed Jasper and hated him. I could barely stand Alice who sat in front of me. She tried to reassure me and take my hand again, but I wouldn't have it. I knew she was undeserving of my callousness, but I could not help but to give it. All I wanted was cry like a child until the pain ceased.

I had spent the weeks of travels ignoring and avoiding my brother so much so that when we had arrive home, I hadn't realized that he was not with us. No one seemed concerned of it, so I did not question, figuring he must be safe. I returned to my chambers and curled into a ball on my bed and just lay there. I cried no more tears; I had none left.

**Oo.. ru guys excited for what's to come? I am! Please review! I love hearing your opinions, or even just to that you're reading the story. It makes me happy. **

**This chapter was inspired by the French Revolution.**


	10. Coming Home

Coming Home

Esme

My discussion with Jacob troubled me. Surely it was not the same child. That child had died so many years ago.

But the name.

My memories swarmed back to the day. I tried to remember the faces. There were so many in that room. I remembered one name. Kari. And I knew where to find her. We had been somewhat acquainted before I was selected as my king's wife. She and her husband had acquired a rather impressive estate near my old home.

I invited my daughter to dine with me in my quarters. It had been weeks since her return. It hurt my being to see her so distraught, but there was little I could say or do to ease her loss. She ate in silence as always. Even in mourning, she was beautiful. When she was young, she had always wanted to be the princess from the fairy tales. She had the best of everything. Perhaps I spoiled her; being my only daughter and the baby of all my children can make a mother act so. So much had changed since those days. A woman sat before me, still beautiful and worth more than any man could understand, who found a different kind of prince who made her feel like a different kind of princess. I was grateful she knew happiness. But I missed my child.

"Any news of Rochester?" Rosalie asked. It surprised me since she rarely spoke. She sadly poked at her food, very unladylike, but I had no issue.

"I have heard of a revolt there," I answered. My daughter raised her eyes in surprise at the news I had just delivered.

"Revolt?"

"The people of Rochester were unhappy and have revolted against the king." The news was very grave. Only some points in history had such tragedy befall them. "The people have near overturned the monarchy before their allies came to their aid. Now it seems a civil war has broken out."

"When?" she asked.

"Shortly after you departed, I would assume. We received word of it many days ago."

"Jasper..."

"Has not returned," I said sadly. No one could tell me why my son had not returned, not even his Lady Alice. The king had told me that he had some business to attend to in a nearby village.

"I wish you wouldn't worry, Mother. He is advanced enough to care for himself." I smiled and nodded. But it was not long ago his pain was so great I had called upon a Jewel to void his fear, though I hardly regretted my actions.

"I worry of him as I do you, Rose," I said. She looked down at her tea. "Are you any better, dear girl?" She shrugged and remained silent. So we finished eating in silence until she requested her leave.

Moments later the king returned to our quarters where I had hardly moved after the maids had cleared. He kissed me on the forehead to signal his returned.

"My queen." He touched the lines on my face that proved my worries. "She will be all right," he promised me, "and so will he." I missed my children; he must have as well. He sat next to me and held me close. As I reminisced over the years of their childhoods, my mind wandered back to Jacob's lady friend and a suspicion arose that I could not sway.

Rosalie

Today was the first day I stopped wearing black. It was sunny, and that bothered me, so I stayed indoors. The world was too cheerful. I committed myself to my studies and hid behind books and lessons to drown out my thoughts. I found a release through music. I adored the sounds and movements of the harp and played and practiced until my once fingers grew raw. I released my sadness and anger in exchange for the dynamic music it sang. I closed my eyes and heard the way I manipulated the sounds with my plucking and strumming.

My trance was interrupted by the sounds of people cheering, but I chose to ignore them. I closed my eyes again and cleared my thoughts to enjoy the music I created. The cheers grew louder, and the more I strained to keep the thoughts out, the more they persisted. I grew frustrated at the world outside and decided to silence them. I peered out of my window to see my brother had returned. I didn't realize that even after weeks of not seeing him how much I still hated him and withdrew back to my room. My time with the instruments seemed to fade, so I decided to take a walk in the dreaded sunshine to at least escape the reminders of my brother's return.

I did not realize where I was until I was already there. Only wanting to be as far away from the sounds, I walked as far as I could to the opposite side of the castle where the entertainers' wing was. I saw the shed where I had first encountered Emmett. I could not help but to revisit that memory once more. The shed was empty, but my memories showed me Emmett sitting in his chair at the table, sharpening his blades and I recalled the feelings of lust I had felt. I remembered him telling me he thought I would had him arrested for kissing me and taking me, but he could not help himself. My beauty had enraptured him so. It made my heartbreak subside then and return now.

Again I heard cheers of welcome and surprise. Is my brother forcing me into madness? Why must he be everywhere? I stormed outside, prepared to embarrass him in front of his admirers if needed. I saw a crowd of entertainers who were embracing and welcoming the man in the center of attention, which confused me knowing that was not an acceptable greeting for a prince. I kept my distance in my confusion and the people looked up to see me, clearing a way to see who it was they were welcoming. My heart stopped and my breathing unsure. My eyes were failing me and I was surely going mad because in front of me stood my Emmett. He smiled at me a coy crooked smile, the kind he used to give me when I tried to bother him with my cruelty, and bowed. I should have slowly walked and welcomed him home, allowed him to kiss my hand and ask to speak to him in private. That would have been the sensible thing to do for the sake of my reputation. My legs reacted before I could control them and I was running to him. I didn't slow down until I flung myself at his waiting arms so hard that he had to lift me up. My lips felt his, tasting his love. The crowd around us were silent and shocked, but I barely noticed. I kissed Emmett until I needed to breathe, and even then I didn't want to stop. The crowd eventually dissolved away and after what seemed like an eternity, I stood alone with him still in my arms.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked him stroking his face.

"No, my princess, you are very much awake," he said back to me. Hearing his voice awakened a new realization that he was real.

"How is this possible?"

"I will tell you in due time, Your majesty. But if I may so bold, I have a proposal I'd like to make to you."

Jasper

I struggled with myself a great deal after hearing the old woman's words. Our arrival in Rochester was of the poorest timing. I had studied a great deal of when a country's upheaval turns against the monarchy. Wars, rebellions, and conquests had always been a thing of interest to me since infancy, which had compelled me to enlist. No country of men revolted without being prepared. They would have no money, only desperation on their side. They would access weapons at whatever cost, and train until the very worst of them became dangerous. There had also been many revolts that failed miserably, but I would not take that chance with my family. I consulted with my father. We realized that withholding such information would count as treason against our host, but without time and more than one testimony as our evidence, our warnings would be too late and discarded. Given the circumstances, we could only fulfill our duties to our own party by removing ourselves from the inevitable danger.

But I remembered my promise to my sister and I was a man of my word. It wounded me greatly to hear Rosalie's words as I told her our intention to abandon Emmett. But my plan was weak and if I failed, it would be because I was not alive to bring him home. I threw my own words at her, finally using a voice I had never used with my dearest sister to conclude our conversation.

After we had departed, I broke off from the party, informing them that I had some business I would like to address in town. I rode quickly to the house of the old woman once more, tying my horse to a tree.

"Sir," she greeted me in surprised when I knocked at the door.

"Madam," I said bowing. The surprised left her face, replaced by irritation as she let me in.

"'Tis bad judgment that 'oo aw still 'ere," she said boiling some water. "The men already gone b'fore the moon did."

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"To their graves, no doubt. They've bin workin' hard, but they're just farmers an' sellers. There's a lot 'o darkness hangin' o'er us."

"What are they planning to do?"

"Start their war."

"Where are they meeting?" She shrugged.

"'eard the master saying he was ridin' east. There's a town larger than this." I thanked the woman again and put another pouch of gold on the table as she poured herself some tea. She had offered some to me, but I did not intend to stay. "If you're plannin' to join 'em, I would think you wouldn't want to show in your clothes." She led me to one of the rooms and put a stack of clothes on the bed. I changed into her master's commoner clothes and gave her my old ones, telling her to say that she had found them so not to betray her association with me. If I was caught, I would be hanged for treason and a war would break between Rochester and Aurelia. I took my leave and made my way to meet the warring men.

By the time I had arrived, hundreds of men had gathered with weapons that I had feared they would possess. I made little contact with anyone, only enough to persuade them I intended to fight along their side. I fed myself and my horse and within hours, we made our way to ambush the castle, the dark of the night our only cover. The old woman was right. Most of the men were only farmers and merchants, though some had experience and trained the others. I had to admit that I was impressed and feared for what the royals were up against. The citizens had planned well.

We rode out to the castle, moving slowly in the dark when the castle was in sight so not give away our coming. When the leader gave his signal, everyone struck up their torches and drove their horses full force towards the castle walls. The front guards of the castle were speared silent and some men began to plant and raise the ladders they had brought. The archers shot whoever was visible over the castle wall, while other men came tumbling down as the ladders were pushed away from the walls. But the ambush served well and not too many guards were out to stop the incessant flow of men that seeped through the cracks of the castle. Finally fights got over the wall and fought their way inwards to open the castle gates. At that moment, we all charged in, slashing and killing everything in his path. I kept my head low and hidden within my helmet and tried to inconspicuously make my way to the dungeons. I let my horse go, knowing he would be killed if he was tied. I jumped the guard at the mouth of the dungeons, hoping I had only knocked him out and grabbed his keys before running to the farthest cell. I quickly unlocked it to see Emmett, beaten worse than before, the cuffs digging away into his skin. He awoke at my entrance and I unlocked his bounds.

"Come, the castle is under attack," I quickly said to him. That seemed to be explanation enough for him and he followed me out. I cautiously peered out to see the mayhem that had awoken the castle, trying desperately to find a way out. My horse, though free, had not moved and I was grateful for that. Another horse without a master rode by and I grabbed its reins and threw them at Emmett. We rode out of the castle unseen and undisturbed. We rode in silence for hours until we found a town and checked into an inn to rest. I had some food brought up to our room and Emmett and I ate.

"Thank you, Your highness," Emmett said to me after swallowing. "My life was said to be over."

"I owe you the same gratitude for what you have done for my sister," I said back. "Despite the trouble it has caused you, I am grateful you protected her from Royce." Emmett just nodded his head.

"Things will always be this difficult for us, won't it, Your grace?"

"You have changed a lot of how my sister sees the world. I have little doubt that she would be willing to ease those difficulties." He looked heavily doubtful.

"I'm a comedian. I can't be the man she wants."

"Iif that were true, her judgment would not be sound. She is already yours." After eating, we fell asleep in our beds, resting for the long journey home.

The guards must have recognized me, despite my attire, for a crowd of people awaited us when I rode through the gates. Emmett and I nodded to each other and he rode off to greet his friends. I dismounted and was greeted by the servants and teachers that knew me. My parents were also informed and my mother embraced and kissed me. My father too came and embraced me. When I was released, I looked up and saw the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld and stood in awe of her. I could see my mother's smile as she shooed the onlookers away while Alice and I stared at each other. I smiled at how similar this greeting was from when we met in Rochester. She walked slowly at first, and then quickened her pace to me, stopping less than an arm's length from me. I gently reached out to her and touched my forehead and nose to hers.

"Welcome home, Jasper," she whispered.

"My lady." I closed my eyes and drank in her presence. Then I pulled away to look at her. My fingers ran over her red lips and I bent low to kiss them. I had missed her more than I knew. "Come, my love. We have a wedding to plan."

**So tell me what you think about that! Again, my sincere apologies for keeping May and Jacob from you guys, but I promise that the next chapter is a good chunk of the two. A lot of their struggle right now is because they have been apart, so that's kinda why you haven't been hearing from them. Thanks again for reading my story!**


	11. One Heart

**I'm so sorry! I got a comment from someone telling me I had the wrong chapter, but I can't find the comment, so I can't acknowledge them. Lemme know if it was you, and I'll give you mad props. But HUGE thanks to you for letting me know that I put up the wrong chapter last time. **

**So for those of you who were totally confused as to how Seth and a hybrid named Sage came to be, that was actually from my other story that had a similarly named chapter title. So, you may want to go back to the previous chapter and check out the real one if that's the case. Anyways... the long awaited May/Jacob part is here. Enjoy!**

One Heart

Bella

It was a desperate thing to do to ask Prince Edward to call on May. A prince never summoned an entertainer, even if it was only to hear her play; there were too much room for rumors. But I was getting desperate watching Jacob disappear from humanity. He had been drinking more freely than before and did little to care for his appearance. I missed my friend. Of course, Prince Edward would never fail to accommodate me. He loved me more than a man should. My own summon would not overrule Duke Nahuel's hold on the dear child, but royalty would. I waited for her with Edward in his quarters.

"May," I greeted as she came in. She wore long sleeves despite the warm weather and the neckline was uncharacteristically high for Duke Nahuel's taste. She was confused to see me, obviously not being told the real nature of her summon.

"My lady," she said nervously, curtsying. I took her by the hand and pulled her inside.

"I'm afraid Prince Edward and I miss your music terribly; you have not been performing." She sadly nodded and I motioned her to a suitable chair for her to sit. She nervously strummed her instrument for a while before adding words to her melody. She was a pretty thing; most worthy of a man like Jacob, despite her occupation, even in my opinion for my standards for him were quite high.

Her singing stopped at a knock at Prince Edward's door. He went to open it. Jacob stepped into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of May. May stood up cautiously and curtsied.

"May, if you wouldn't mind waiting, I would like to show Bella the kingdom's splendor on the balcony. Would you stay to play when we return?" Edward asked. She curtsied as her response and he and I made our way outdoors, leaving the two in the room.

Edward's balcony did indeed have a splendorous view of the kingdom. Paintings were inspired by sights like this. Edward wrapped his cool, hard arms around me and put his face so close to me, I could feel his hot breath.

"Do you ever regret coming with me?" Edward asked me. Despite his question, he never failed to make my heart flutter. I smiled and shook my head.

"I have regretted the consequences that followed my choice," I responded, "but never the choice." He wrapped his fingers from mine and seemed to study them. "Are my actions right with Jacob?" I asked.

"You have done the best you could for them. The rest will be up to him."

Jacob

I froze when I saw her. It had been weeks, maybe months, since I had last seen her. She was thinner and sallow and a sadness stained her eyes. She smiled like she had forgotten how to do it. Despite the disguise, I could not hold back my urge to touch and hold her. I slowly approached her and ran my hand up the arms to feel if she was real. She trembled in my arms and began to cry. I squeezed her tiny shoulders and just held her quivering shell as she cried. Her knees gave out and she started to fall so I picked her up and carried her to Edward's bed and sat her on the edge. I kissed and wiped her tears from her eyes and pale cheeks. Her big watery eyes looked up at me and my heart broke. I leaned in to kiss her mouth, hard and longing. She kissed me back with such desperation. Finally she pulled away and sank into my chest, allowing me to run my fingers through her long hair. How I had missed how she felt so close to me.

"You haven't shaven," she said and I chuckled, stroking Nessie's face.

"I do not spend much time outdoors," I said. She nodded. I knew she did not either. "Things have been unbearable for you," I commented. She didn't respond, and I knew it was worse than I expected.

"He's a good man, or he used to be," Nessie said meekly. "In a petty, naive way, he tried to love me. But his obsession gets the better of him." It was then I noticed her gown. It was much more modest than an entertainer was accustomed to wear, which suited her fine, but not the duke. I reached to roll up her sleeve, but she retracted her arms and hid them from me.

"Nessie, what has he done to you?" I was furious; I could have killed him that moment. She started to cry again and buried her face in my chest.

"Jacob, please don't act on it," she begged. I grabbed the side of the bed to release some tension, keeping my hands away from her lest my frustrations were misguided towards her. "Please. He is well connected. If he even suspects that I saw you, he will have you killed." She was grabbing my shirt and pleading with me. My breathing got louder and I turned away from her to try to calm myself down.

"How has he hurt you?" I demanded forcing myself to look into her pleading, heartbreaking eyes. She refused to show me. "Please, Nessie, I need to know." Hesitantly, she held out her arms and I rolled her sleeves up. His finger marks painted her pale skin in blue and black. I knew there was more, and expected it when she turned her back to me hunching over. I undid the clasps at the back of her dress and pulled it off to reveal his bite and scratch marks all over chest and the whips on her back. I smoothed over them with my fingers and saw a tear roll down her cheek. It took everything I had to hold back the fury I felt surfacing, though I heard my own breathing quicken and grunt. She put her hand on mine that rested on her shoulder.

"Jacob, this is who I am now. No one can help me." I leaned forward to rest my chin in the crook of her neck wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

"I can't bear this. To know what he does to you. I can't just let you stay with that monster."

"He is frustrated that my heart can't be his. He is kind most of the time, but his anger is uncontrollable." She was defending him to make me think better of him, but it infuriated me more. She was accepting this as part of her life, and that was intolerable.

"Run away with me," I said. The idea seemed irrational, but then it became the only option I had. I got up and sat in front of her. "We can go somewhere so far we'll never be found.

"Don't say such things," she said softly. "Is that how you would wish to live? In hiding? He will never stop looking for me."

"You would rather live in such captivity than in hiding with me?" I said angrily. She shook her head.

"I would rather you live." She was so calm and peaceful; I couldn't stay angry with her. I put my head in her lap and just lay there as she stroked my uncut hair. "It's over," she whispered finally.

"No, Ness," I protested, raising my head. She looked at me sadly and stroked my face.

"I am most content to have known love with you, and for that I will never regret my love for you. But it is time for us to accept our futures." I shook my head.

"Ness, I can't, I won't live without you."

"Promise me that you will, Jacob. I will gain if I choose to die, Jacob," she threatened. "Promise me that you will live." She was willing to kill herself if I died. I looked into her eyes. She did not say these words out of desperation or emotion; she had thought long about this.

"Please don't ask me to live without you," I said. She touched my face and I nearly melted.

"We will live on. Perhaps one day our fates will change." I kissed her again, feeling the bumps and scratches on her still exposed skin. I never wanted to let her go. She was my perfect woman. I cuddled, kissed, and comforted her for another hour before doing up her dress and kissing her good bye. I felt like a wounded man whose insides were spilling out. It was over, and I thought no more of it for fear of what I might do.

Alice

I was dressed in white with maids and designers floating around me. Her majesty and Lady Bella were giving their input, more the queen than the lady, of my outlook. I was limited in my knowledge of upper class style, but I did have marvelous fun helping to design my gown. I heard the maids and servants running the castle getting the preparations done. I smiled to think what it used to be like when I was helping prepare for an auspicious occasion. The maids pulled back and Queen Esme gazed at me with approval. I was ready. She gave me a hug and called me her child before the royal coordinator walked in and said that it was time. The queen took my arm with Lady Bella following close behind me.

The church was magnificent. I had never seen so many colors on glass with stones that seemed to tell their own stories. The bells rang signaling my coming. The queen and Lady Bella went in first, leaving me with the servants who carried and cared for my lavish gown. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes to say good bye to my old life and stepped into the radiant, welcoming church. I walked with as much grace as my dance skills required of me, looking ahead at the man waiting for me at the end. The pews were filled with faces I had never seen or cared to see; the splendor of the church would have to wait for my appreciation. I remembered my first meeting with Jasper, how hurt and feeble he seemed lying wounded in his bed. I was only meant to be his companion. I had fallen in love with him that first day. He seemed so strong and noble, giving up his birthright to serve his country. He was beautiful. He continued to ask for me, allowing me to escape the other men's request to bed me. Without knowing my past, he had proposed so that we could be together properly and embraced me further when I revealed my insignificance to him as a marked woman. He opened himself to me and I felt closer to him than I had with anyone. He was my family, my purpose.

I saw his face now. It took much self control to keep from running to him. He was calm, but his eyes were locked on me. He stepped forward and I took his hand and we walked together to kneel in front of the priest. When he finished, we arose and Jasper lifted my veil to lean in to kiss me. It was sweet and gentle, completely devoid of our audience's presence. Then the cheers began and reminded us where we were and we addressed the people. He acknowledged them with a bow and curtsy and he walked me back up the aisle for the first time as man and wife.

We were allowed some time before joining our guests in the dining hall. The moment we entered the guest room, Jasper turned and kissed me hard, holding the back of my head to his face, his other hand on my lower back. I wrapped my lace covered arms around his neck. He pulled back breathing hard, his eyes closed. I smiled at his longing.

"My queen," he whispered running the back of his fingers across my cheek.

"I have no desire to be queen, Jasper, only your wife," I said back.

"And my wife you have become. My queen you are." His lips found me again and we kissed more passionately. "You make a most beautiful bride, dear Alice."

"Appropriate for the most dashing husband." He laughed and picking me up whilst whirling me around.

"Falling in love with you was the best thing I could have done," he said putting me down. I smiled and leaned into his ear and whispered, "Wait till tonight."

Queen Esme had a hand in the decorations for her eldest son's wedding. Flowers draped the walls and danced on the tables that were covered with white. White was the theme, so it seemed. We were presented to our awaiting guests and the performances and dancing commenced. Dinner was phenomenal and I made a note to thank the cooks and servants for their efforts. Jasper had proven himself a most worthy dance partner. It was the first time I had seen him dance since he was not able to the last opportunity we had. During the night, my eye caught my old friends who congratulated me. I had even found May who had worked very hard to put on the face she did for my sake. Duke Nahuel wore her on his arm the entire night. She kissed me congratulations and her blessings. I only wished for happiness like this for her, but I knew it would never come. Jacob had not come, and I would not hold it against him. Emmett was dressed rather smartly and seated next to a radiant Rosalie. I was happy that Rosalie had her happy ending as did I. Of course, she had a very bashful reunion with Jasper shortly after he returned with Emmett. Emmett no longer performed and stayed in the royal wing as a gentleman. His inauguration as a duke would come to pass shortly. Jasper poured us a healthy glass of wine and we toasted and drank and were merry until the evening drew to an end.

Jasper walked me to our room and I removed his cape. I was unsure of what to do with myself. He smiled at me without a hint of nervousness. I admired him for that.

"You must be tired," he said. I should have been. We both had a very long and exciting day, but I shook my head, which was the truth. "We don't have to do anything tonight, if you do not desire it."

"No, I do want to," I said. "I have wanted to for a long time." He walked to me, and looked down from his tall height. His eyes were desirous and it made me want to satisfy him. He bent to kiss me hard and passionately. I put my hands on his hard chest before putting one on his back to drawn him closer. He held me like I was a glass doll. I pulled away, the longing look in both of our eyes. I turned so he could undo my white wedding gown. He slowly undid the clasps that held the bodice together and pulled it off my shoulders so that I was only in my undergarments. I turned around to look at him again and kissed him, his hand on my back. He worked to peel the layers off me and lifted me to the bed. I undid his clothes and pushed his shirt off of him. He kissed my neck and body and I ran my fingers through his beautiful curls. This was paradise. No other man had touched me the way he did. He was gentle and careful, yet strong and able. It was pure love he showed me and that I could give him. He made all the shame and hurt I had been through melt away. I never felt like a common whore or a petty entertainer when he was near. I was his princess and he was my prince. He fell asleep in my arms while I lay awake in his. I watched him sleep, breathing in and out and otherwise still. We became one person, one heart.

***sigh... I do so much like the Alice and Jasper part.... but the May and Jacob part is my favorite. **

**On another note, who saw New Moon? I thought it was pretty good, and my friends have mixed opinions about it. Kinda nice Taylor Lautner's getting all this attention, though I feel bad for Robert Pattinson… definitely is being passed over for this movie buzz. I saw Taylor on the Late Night Show and he did a grape catching in mouth thing from a crazy distance that I thought was quite funny. :D**


	12. May Flowers

**This chapter is dedicated to iamnotbambi and the other wonderful people who have left comments and favorited and alerted my story. Thank you all!**

May Flowers

Esme

My suspicions kept haunting me, and intensified when I saw May's bruises. I had heard from Lady Bella her concern of Duke Nahuel's mistreatment of May. I summoned her into my chambers and examined her myself. The bruises told their own stories. I could only imagine him grab her whenever he wanted her, so hard that the arm was marked. I saw how his arousal heightened when he caused her pain from the scratches and marks on her back and chest. When she refused him, he whipped and beat her like an animal. For another servant, there would be little I could do. Men's treatment of women would never be perfect. I had raised my boys to treat all women as if they were all high class. It physically hurt my heart to see May's affliction. I could only apologize for the laws' shortcomings to provide her a way out of her bondage.

I could no longer ignore the thoughts that flooded my mind and asked the king permission to visit my home. Of course his guard accompanied me, but I insisted that king stay behind to not neglect his people. My old home was occupied by strangers now. My parents had died years after my Prince Carlisle became king. They were quite proud of the arrangement and I was sad to leave them. I visited my old home and its host welcomed me and my party. The lady of the house made me some tea which I appreciated after such a long journey.

"I used to play in this yard here as a child," I said reminiscing my youth. "I was very happy here." I turned to the woman. "I hope you have been as well." She smiled, but the pains of middle class had caught up to her smile. I had forgotten how hard my parents worked to provide for my family.

"It is an honor to live in your home," she said. "Perhaps the home of the queen will bring us fortune." She looked at her children, and I wished her the same.

"I have actually come looking for a nurse who had once resided with me in the castle," I said after our surface talk was over. "Her name was Kari, the daughter Demetri."

"The name is familiar, but we are not acquaintances. I have heard of a woman with that name who lived near here."

"Does she still?" I asked eagerly.

"She once had a home with impressive grounds, but squandered her wealth and had to flee from her creditors. I believe she took refuge in a town northeast of here."

"How did she acquired her riches?" I asked. I remembered her to be no better off than I when we were younger. The woman shrugged.

"She only told people she simply had good fortune, but eventually it ran out on her." I conversed with the woman further until her husband came home and dined with their family. I was happy to see such a good family living in my old house. My guards and I stayed in an inn that night and I decided to search out the nurse the following morning.

Finding Kari was no easy feat. She never stayed too long in one home, sometimes as short as a week. I asked nearly everyone I passed if they had heard of her. If this woman was cunning, she would have used an alias; I hoped that was not the case. Finally a man said that he had heard of her and that she was staying in a run down shack within the town. I handed him a pouch of gold and proceeded to see if his words were true.

She was older than I, stout and tall. She always appeared to be proud, but I remembered her to be nervous and submissive. Her face widened with terror when she saw me, which betrayed her fear. I was curious as to why she had given herself away as so. She looked at if she wanted to run. A mere turn of my head signaled the men to keep her still.

"Kari, am I correct?" I said slightly curtsying.

"Your majesty, forgive me," she started to cry with her head bowed and arms folded as if in prayer. I squinted at her, unsure of what her crime was. Out of pure desperation for the truth, I decided to feed off of her assumptions of how much I knew.

"Your crimes are great," I said.

"I thought the child was dead," she screamed. "The doctor had declared her dead."

"But she was not?"

"I took her, as you asked me to, to bury her next to your parents. She didn't cry, but then I saw she was breathing." My eyes widened at those words. The realization hit me with pain and assault.

"My daughter was alive."

"Your majesty, forgive me. My father made me sell her. He said the locket she wore would prove her blood, make her more valuable. He was in so much debt and was desperate." My hands started to tremble at her words.

"My child. My daughter. You sold my daughter as a petty slave to settle your own debts?" I spoke much quieter when I was angry, my world seeming to shift from beneath where I stood.

"I didn't want to, Your majesty. She was just a babe. A baby ought to be with her mother. I told Daddy so. I screamed and pleaded to let me take her back, but he hit me and made me take her to a house. They gave Daddy so much money and he told me he loved me and would take care of me from then on." Despite her horrific act that separated me from my daughter, I could not help but pity her. She seemed genuinely afraid of the consequences that awaited her.

"You kept her name," I said.

"I did, Your highness. I heard the couple say they were going to ransom her back to you when she grew up. They kept her name so you'd know it was her. But I knew it was wrong. They shouldn't have done that."

"How did she end up as a performer?" I asked.

"They said she was kidnapped when she was a few years older. They were mad, they were. Came to us for another child, but I made Daddy say no. I couldn't live with more guilt for what I'd done." My heart was breaking. My baby was take from me and grew up in rags in the streets instead of the castle where she belonged.

"I find your guilt sincere, Kari, but I needn't tell you the horror you have caused that child for your own sake. You have never been no more than an infant, even when you cared for me. In the future, I would hope that your integrity would drive your actions and not your fear." She sobbed and I could do no more with her. I abruptly left that home with my men. I abhorred vengeance, but I considered her crime to be of great offense and one I would not be willing to see left unjust. I leaned into the head guard.

"See to it that her father's creditors are aware of her whereabouts," I said to him. It was an inevitable and just punishment that I felt would satisfy me without succumbing to revenge.

I was shaking in the carriage as the guards and I made our way back to the castle. _My daughter was alive. _The one that I had carried for 8 months. She was ready to come into the world when I wasn't yet ready to have her. I remembered holding her still, lifeless body in my arms and sobbing over my loss. The king was patient and kind to have had to bear with me as I mourned for our child for so many months, perhaps years. I visited her grave site nearly everyday for 15 years. And now she was living in my home. Then I remembered her role within the castle and shuddered at the torment she had been through. I was glad she was getting her rescue.

"Driver," I alerted. "Could we stop by a house before arriving at the castle? I would like to pick up a certain gentleman before returning home.

May

The duke's treatment was unpredictable, though increasingly worse. He still returned from his outings and business endeavors with grand gifts, none that I had an attachment for, though I reacted the way I should have. He continued to speak lovingly to me as he did before; however now when I did not respond the way he wished, he would get angry and inevitably violent. For the sake of my health, I played the role of a seductress who loved and admired him while waiting for him faithfully in his home.

I could do nothing except play my worn lute or read when the duke was away, so I read in my chair near the window. My reading had drastically improved, and I grew more curious of the world around me. I suddenly heard the door fly open as the duke returned home.

"My lord," I greeted him with a curtsy.

"My love," he said entering. I always dreaded his return. I was familiar with his preferred pastimes. I made to take off his cape and coat to put them away in the wardrobe.

"How were your day's ventures?" I asked. He sat on the bed to remove his boots.

"They have been most productive. I am confident that my future and my generations will be secure."

"That is an accomplishment indeed." I came to stand beside him and put my hand on his shoulder. He put a hand on mine.

"I am glad to see that you have warmed to me, my dear," he said. Of course my actions were only too keep his temper intact.

"You have made my living much easy for me," I lied. He breathed out loudly.

"I have waited so long to know your affections for me."

"I admire you, my lord, a great deal."

"Have I won your heart then, May?" I closed my eyes. The lies took away a piece of me, and I felt myself being lost somewhere else with each one.

"Yes, my lord," I managed to say. He looked at me with excited eyes, as I looked at him as happily as I could falsify. He faced me and pulled me beside him on the bed. He touched my cheek and kissed me passionately, which frightened me. His hand pressed the back of my head hard to him while his other hand reached for my own hand.

"May, I have wanted nothing more than to share a life with you," he said while still kissing my ear and neck. "Say you will end my anticipation and marry me." I was taken aback and no longer responded to his touches. "I can provide a life for you and give you everything your heart desires, May. Marry me." He began to stroke my legs and thighs beneath the gown.

"A marriage to me would only bring scandal to your good name, Sir," I said, trying to find a way out.

"I care not what the world thinks of me so long as I am with you." He was removing his own clothes. "We will stay bound to the castle walls if we need to, and I will share you with whatever royal requires a service from you. But it would bring me great desire to be bound you by law." His advanced continued, undoing the clasps of my gown. "Tell me you love me, my betrothed." It was the one lie I could never tell. I would never be able to say those words to anyone other than my Jacob. I stood frozen and silent, hoping his activity would distract him from my reaction. I was wrong. He pulled away from and looked into my eyes as if my soul were bare before him.

"My dear, you do love me, do you not?" I told myself to just nod my head to appease him, but my body would not obey. _He will not forgive me for this humiliation. He will certain kill me for my refusal of him._ He grabbed my arms on my already bruised arms and shook me. "Say that you love me, May!" he yelled. I could not look at him. I turned my head and started to cry for I knew what would come to pass. I felt the cold hard pain as his hand smacked across my watery face and I fell to the ground. "You ungrateful whore! It is still him who occupies your heart. You foolish child." He was breathing heavily over my body. I whimpered, my body shaking in pain as I tried in vain to crawl away. He grabbed my undone sash on from the floor and picked me up to throw me against the bed post, binding my hands to it. He tore up my gown and undergarments to expose my back.

"No, Sire, please!" I begged in vain. Even then I could not utter the words he wanted to hear.

"I have brought you out of your sluggish home to live amongst nobles asking only for your loyalty to me and you betray me by harboring love for another man!" I screamed as I felt the unbearable lash of his short but effective whip. I fell onto my knees, my hands still attached to the bedpost only to feel the next. I screamed again.

"Sir, please!" I cried and screamed, hoping that he would either comply or end my life. I couldn't do it anymore. I had enough. I no longer wanted to feel his breath upon my face or his hands on my skin or hear or say words with the wrong man. I wanted him away from me. He had taken everything from me that made me happy, replacing it with things that I never wanted. I had promised Jacob to live in exchange for his own existence, but I could not do it anymore. I wanted death to take me away from this hell. _Forgive me Jacob._

I heard the door swing open, but could not turn to see who it was.

"You!" I heard Duke Nahuel say angrily, and then the sounds of a fight flooded the room. I couldn't tell who it was or who was overpowering the other, and could only lay exposed as the sound of a brawl carried on behind me. Finally I heard a loud thud of someone collapsing onto the floor and the brawl ceased.

"Nessie," I heard. The voice was deep and familiar, but that was impossible if he knew the consequences of what he had just done. Jacob was in front of me loosening my bounds and catching me as I collapsed into his secure arms. I started sobbing. He was here; I didn't care of what would happen to him or me so long as he was there. I cared not anymore of our futures; if he asked me to run away with him, I would do it. I was ready to throw this half life away. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around me, caressing my face and kissing my forehead. It wasn't until I noticed guards arresting the struggling duke that I realized we were not alone.

"What is the meaning of this?" the duke demanded. His eyes widened as he looked at his door, and I followed his gaze to see the king and queen.

"Surely you did not think there was no consequence for assaulting a princess," King Carlisle said.

"Princess? Your majesty, she is merely an entertainer whom I had secured for the evening," he clarified.

"Much more than just the evening, if I may correct you, Duke. But as it seems," the king went on, "that she is indeed of royal lineage and her treatment thus far has been less than her entitlement." Nahuel looked at me in astonishment. My own face betrayed my own shock. I, a princess? It was impossible.

"Your majesty knows that I am well within my right to use an entertainer however I please. False stories, even from a king, is a crime, Your highness."

"You are correct," the king responded. "And I have committed no crime here, though I am offended of the accusation of my dishonesty." The duke stared back as he realized the position he was in. "I understand that the circumstances are most unusual, and for that, I will not charge you with a crime. However, my wife has deemed you dangerous to my daughter and our family, so we see it fit to remove you from residing within the castle grounds. I understand you have an estate that will serve you well until your things can join you." The king signaled the guards who immediately removed him from the room. I stared in awe at the spectacle before me. It was unreal; I had to be dreaming.

The king approached me with Queen Esme. I looked down and tried to curtsy from where I sat, but the king motioned me to stay still.

"Are you hurt, my child?" he asked. The pain had lessened greatly from my whips, but it still did hurt much.

"No, Your majesty," I said meekly. He examined my cuts gingerly.

"They are not deep, but they are open and bleeding. I will send for a nurse to clean and dress them." He smiled at me with a look that I found quite curious. Then he looked over at Jacob and back at me. "Our time will come to have the reunion that is much overdue," he said to me. "But for now, I believe there are some things from your old life that you will much want to repair." Queen Esme smiled lovingly at me and though I could not understand it, I welcomed it. I smiled back and curtsied again from the floor. The king arose and left with his wife with Jacob and me alone.

"What has happened?" I asked him.

"You are free," he said. "Queen Esme has found a way to release you from your ties."

"Can it be possible?" I asked hopefully. It sounded too much like an unreachable paradise.

"There is nothing but your own will that can take me away from you, I promise you." I stared at his eyes, seeing the truth and promise in them. My eyes began to water as I realized a joy that I had never known before. I really was free. I was free to be with the man I loved. I started to tremble, wanting to jump and hold him tight, yet the pain of my body still contained me. Instead I slowly reached up to wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me.

"Promise you will never leave me, Jacob."

"I promise to never leave you, Nessie."

**Isn't that wonderful?!! I swear, this story had a life of its own after awhile. I already have a lot of the other chapters written up, but to be honest, I am having some trouble with the ending, so if you have any ideas, throw them my way and i'll give you credit if I decide to use them. I did decide to extend the story, thanks to an idea that iamnotbambi gave me, so yay for her. Thanks again for reading!!**


	13. Family Matters

**I have the next few chapters already written, but they're still really rough, so it's not the time to bring them out yet. I'll admit that I'm having a little writer's block beyond what I've already written though I know how the major events will play out. I have another story going right now (an imprint story) with Quil and Claire called Crystal Claire, so look out for that one. **

**Anyways.. here you go!**

**Disclaimer: If you heard it before, you didn't hear it from me.**

Family Matters

May

It was such a strange reunion. I lay in bed, my wounds dressed and robed in clothes I thought I would never be fit to wear. Jacob stood close at my side while Queen Esme sat at my feet with King Carlisle standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder and the other behind his back. Prince Jasper and Alice had not returned from their honeymoon, but Rosalie and her fiance, and my friend, Emmett stood close to me with Prince Edward and Lady Bella. They seemed to already know a story that had yet been revealed to me.

"I had always wanted a large family since I was a little girl," Queen Esme started. "I was well on my way with my third child, a son." She looked at Edward before continuing on. "I must say that having Rosalie made me want another daughter, though a son had proven just as wonderful. However, after my third child, I could not conceive for many years. I was happy with my children and content, but saddened at the thought that my body failed so early in my youth. Edward was four years old when I conceived again. The kingdom knew of my misgivings as a child bearer, so it was very welcome that after so many years, the king would have another child. There were celebrations and parties of the news. You were a most anticipated child." I did not fail to hear her reference of me, and though my face did not hide my confusion, I did not interrupt the queen's tale. "If you were a girl, we were to call you Renesmee. My king wanted to name you Esme, and I wanted to name you after my sister Renee whom I had lost just before you were born. But I loved that you would have a such a unique name, for you were a unique child." _Renesmee, that sounded like my name._ "You were early and though you cried with a strength of a thousand horses, you were too small to have survived the birth. Your heart stopped beating and the doctor declared you dead. Your family never saw you, only I, and it broke my heart to hold you in my arms thinking you were dead. I told a nurse to bury you with my parents and my sister." I couldn't believe the words I was hearing. Was she suggesting that I was the daughter that she thought she had lost? She took my arm and ran her fingers over the bruises.

"When Jacob told me your full name, and when I saw your affliction, I sought after the nurse who was supposed to have buried you. She had discovered you alive and nursed you, and then sold you to be ransomed. But you were taken from there and most likely sold to traveling performers, as is common for them to buy young children."

"Your majesty," I said in disbelief, "surely you do not think your child and I are the same person."

"Our daughter had a faint crescent moon birthmark on her shoulder. Would you happen to have this same mark?" I touched my birthmark and shyly nodded, realizing that the number of coincidences were perhaps not coincidences.

"So, then, if your majesty's words are true, then I am a…" I said slowly.

"You are a princess by right," the king finished for me. A smile ever so slowly crept up onto my face, bigger as I stared at the king, my father. I looked at Jacob who was beaming.

"Since we have lost an incredible amount of time with our youngest daughter," my mother asked, "would you mind moving into quarters that will be much closer to us so that we may make up for the time robbed of us?" I smiled shaking my head.

"No, Your highness, I do not mind in the least."

"I am hardly sure that our Rosalie would ever call her mother 'Your highness," the king said. "When you feel comfortable enough, we also welcome you to use a more familial address."

"Mother, perhaps we have overwhelmed our new sister with a great deal," Prince Edward pointed out. To hear him accept me into his family was a great encouragement to me and I tried to see him as a brother.

"Of course," she complied. "We have plenty of time to become acquainted." She looked up at Jacob. "Well, perhaps not that much time. But you need your rest." She got off the bed and leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. "You have brought me much happiness, Renesmee." The king also came and kissed me atop my head.

"Our family is complete then," the king said. The prince and his lady rose.

"Welcome back to our family, little sister," he said stepping out first. Rosalie rose to follow with Emmett giving me a wink.

"We shall speak soon, dear sister," she said before leaving. The king and queen took their leave as well leaving me with Jacob. I took a deep breath and looked around me.

"So it really is true," I said to Jacob without looking at him.

"You are a royal," he said to me.

"It is only my freedom to love you that makes this arrangement amiable. Everything else is merely.... convenient."

"So now that you have this new freedom, what plans do you have to embark on it?" he asked me. I needed no other invitation and pulled him onto my bed on top of me. Putting most of his weight onto his own hands, he climbed up to hover me completely while kissing me. The pain of the whips was still fresh, but manageable. I proceeded to remove his jacket, feeling the ripples of his muscular, warm dark body that I had longed for for so many nights. He moaned into my mouth in pleasure and lowered his body so that he pressed me into the bed. His fingers traced my inner thighs, quickening my own heartbeat. I removed his shirt and the the rest of his attire. I must have been a wonderful person to deserve to have someone so beautiful love me the way Jacob did. His firm hands gripped my outer thigh and moved up to my back, his lips moving down my neck to my chest, which sent sensations through me that caused me to gasp. I motioned to roll over and he picked me up to settle on top of him. I returned the favor, appreciating his rugged handsomeness and gentleness. Our reunion was tender and satisfying. By the eve's end, we were breathing hard and trembling, still kissing and caressing the other's salty, wet skin, in each other's arms.

I awoke the following morning to the feeling of a cool breeze on my bare back. I opened my eyes and smiled to see the closed window before me, which meant the air had a different source. I closed my eyes again to enjoy the tickling sensations before I turned to Jacob who was wide awake and smiling, still blowing the light, playful, yet lovely, breath on my uncovered skin.

"Good morning, Princess," he said and I laughed in happiness of its truth. I rolled back onto my back and drank in the splendor of the room and my future before me.

"It is still unreal to me that this is how everything was resolved," I said staring at the ceiling. Jacob leaned up on one arm and turned my face with his other to look at him, her fingers stroking my cheek.

"And everything is resolved." He leaned forward to kiss me. It was a soft and loving kiss, the kind that made you believe in happy endings. He pulled away and chuckled. "Though I hardly think this can be a permanent arrangement for us," he said waving at our bodies covered only in fine thin sheets and blankets. I sank back into the bed. I was an upper class woman now, not a mere entertainer, and I wanted to live as such.

"I cannot bear to be so far from you," Jacob said. "Not after all this time."

"Would the king and queen allow you to live in the castle? There are so many vacant rooms here," I suggested. He shook his head.

"My home is not within the castle." I considered the other option, but I knew it improper for a woman of status to live with a man unwed. I shook my head.

"I had only just learned of my real family. I would very much like the chance to know them before I marry." He sighed and nodded.

"You have waited a long time for each other, unknowingly. So it will be I who must give you up." I smiled meekly, knowing his meaning and touched his face.

"You would have been a most appropriate prince," I said.

"And how is that, my lady?"

"You are kind and just, and willing to give up your happiness for the sake of others."

"I am hardly giving up my happiness, my princess. I only wish to increase yours." I rolled over closer to Jacob and pressed my back against his warm body. His hands glided over my arms and I felt his breath on my shoulders. I felt his eyes go over the marks that still impressed my skin.

"If I ask you something, princess, will you answer?" he asked me. I knew the nature of his questions. I closed my eyes unwilling to bring more pain to him, yet I felt I needed to give him whatever he wanted.

"Yes."

"How bad was it?" I allowed the memories of the duke to aid my answer.

"At times it was tolerable, almost amiable. If I closed my eyes and used some imagination, I could have fooled myself to believing I was content. But there were some days when in my selfishness, I would have risked your life by ending my own." I winced in shame at the words of my emotions and anticipated Jacob's furious reaction towards the duke. Instead he gave a loud sigh as he stroked my hair and my face with the backs of his fingers. "Are you not angry towards the duke?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Beyond words, Nessie. I would like nothing more than to make that monster feel as low as he had made you feel and to bring hell to his doorstep," he responded. "But you have seen enough anger and violence from men." More than before, I felt the security I had longed for. He entwined his fingers in mine again before embracing me. "He would hit you without reason, however petty?" I shook my head.

"I believe on some level, Duke Nahuel wanted what all people want. He was not perhaps a bad man, only unguided. He's so used to control, and I believe he wanted love to work in the same way for him."

"Was he antagonized?" he asked.

"I suppose it was my fault. Had I been a better actress, I would've been able to tell him what he wanted to hear. But I could not utter the the words."

"What did he wish for you to tell him?"

"That I loved him." I turned to face Jacob, pulling away slightly to look at him in the eyes. "My last abuse was instigated by my refusal of his proposal." He looked at me gravely, then kissed me on the forehead.

"I am sorry for what he put you through for things that were reserved only for me." I kissed his cheek.

"So long as you are here now."

**I wanted May and Jacob to be super intimate without making it a lemon, so hopefully I succeeded? If there's anything you thought was too graphic or inappropriate for my rating, lemme know. I also wanted to show May's acceptance in the castle and her family, but I'll admit, it wasn't super fun to write, so I kept it brief. But just know... that all is good in the castle with her. ;)**


	14. Together Again Like Never Before

**Hello! Thanks for joining my story and thank you for all the comments. I love hearing what you guys think. I am still writing other stories, but this story if my personal favorite. Enjoy!**

Together Again, Together Like Never Before

Alice

The honeymoon was magic. I never knew such wonderful places existed. Jasper had take me all over our part of the world and I learned and saw things in a world surreal, yet wonderful. Even then, I found him a most suitable husband, always considering me in his decisions, no matter how trivial. Always the perfect gentleman.

I was ready to return home when we were to turn back. I missed my friends and longed to begin my new life with my husband. Our travels had taken us close to home due to clever planning on Jasper's part. Our last romantic destination was a beautiful cottage just outside of a cozy village where the dining was said to be exceptional. We entered a lively restaurant to take our supper.

"May I ask what the celebrations are in order of?" Jasper asked a passing waiter.

"We celebrating the new princess," the waiter responded.

"New princess?" I asked.

"Yea, 15 years ago, our Queen Esme lost a babe. Poor thin', country was pretty shaken up about her loss. Seems like such a kind soul. Turns out the princess was kidnapped, and she's returned." Jasper's eyes widened at the news. The waiter, seeing that the conversation was over, proceeded about his work. I put my hand over Jasper's.

"Could it be true?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and nodded.

"It is perhaps possible. Kidnapped. I guess it will be something only my eyes will believe."

"You have a new sister," I said. He curled his lips.

"I suppose I do."

"Do you remember her?"

"Only my mother when she was pregnant with a fourth child. I was 8 when Mother was pregnant. She said she wanted to call her Renesmee if she was a girl. Mother and Father were quite proud that we would have a new brother or sister. But the baby was declared dead for anyone could meet her. A tomb was even built for her. How could it be that she is still alive?"

"We shall head home soon then for you to know her," I said.

"So we shall."

May

Only the things that I had brought from the entertainer's wing did I bring to my new quarters. All of the gifts and jewels that Duke Nahuel had given me I had sent back to him with his own possessions to his estate. Jacob laughed and teased me of reminders of my old life. He even had me adorn a costume and dance with a tambourine for him, though most of my clothes were destroyed. I could not say that I entirely regretted my life. I did not have the luxuries or relationships that I perhaps could have had, but I had met wonderful people and seen a side of the world I would not have otherwise.

As soon as I was ready, the queen had arranged for me to begin studying within the castle. The hours of reading that I had engaged in in the duke's absence served a purpose for me here. I found the words and stories of history and literature fascinating and constantly asked questions. I was schooled in the proper forms of etiquette in how to walk, talk, dress, and behave. However, Jacob had reserved the task of teaching me how to ride, though he was quite unversed with sidesaddle. Even still, it gave us an opportunity to spend reputable time together.

I was riding with Jacob atop the horse that he had purchased for me, a beast too good for my abilities, but gentle all the same. I rode not quickly, but somewhat gracefully. The power of the horse intimidated me and I was sure he was angry with my slow progress as a rider. Jacob, of course, was a very adept teacher. He was always patient and encouraging. I had finally worked my way from a canter to a gallop, though still nervous about the speed. Jacob rose close behind me as my horse ran.

"Jacob!" I called when I caught sight of the castle. "They're here! Alice is back!" He smiled and we headed in the direction of the castle, though still slow and steady. I hoped that my outlook would look somewhat like a princess to help convince them of my new role, even covered in my riding cloak. I was wearing a band around my head, resembling an informal tiara and my attire was of exquisite material.

Alice jumped out of her carriage and ran to me as I went to greet her. Jacob took the horses to hand off to a stable boy.

"May!" Alice said squealing as she embraced me. "I have missed you." She looked me up and down. "You seem well." Jasper, my eldest brother, came up behind Alice. They looked insatiably happy. "I hear there is news of a new princess," she said to me. I blushed.

"Has the news spread so far?" I asked her.

"We were within Aurelia when we heard of it, but well a distance from here. Have we seen her before?"

"I would say that we have." The king and queen had made their way to greet their child and his wife. Mother hugged and kissed Jasper and did the same for Alice.

"Have you greeted your sister?" Mother asked Jasper.

"I have yet to meet her," he responded politely. I was afraid for his reaction even though the rest of his family seemed to welcome me wholeheartedly.

"You have your chance now." Mother came and put her arm around me. "Jasper, I'd like you to meet your sister, Renesmee." Jasper froze, while Alice covered her ecstasy with her hands before embracing me.

"So what of the duke?" she quickly asked me.

"He has been permanently evicted from the royal ground," I said triumphantly.

"And Jacob?" As if he knew, Jacob walked right to where Alice and I stood. She smiled and hugged me again. "You must be so happy."

"Beyond my own words." I looked up at Jasper who still had barely moved. Alice released me, looking at her husband. Jasper slowly approached me.

"You have our father's eyes," he said smiling. "It is good that it is you." He put his arm around me and we all headed indoors to the castle.

**This chapter is not the best.. just kinda bridges the gap for some events. Have no fear... there is still plenty more to come! And you have not seen the last of Duke Nahuel. I have plans for him. (insert Mr. Burn's finger touching thingie... excellent).**


	15. Everything New

**So sorry for the long wait! I wanted to have a few chapters of this next half of the story written to make sure I wasn't going to change any details, even if it was just an outline. So here it is! **

Everything New

May

"Jacob, come on!" I cried, running up the flower-clothed hill. I knew he was letting me win our race to the top; he was quite an adept runner. He quickened his pace until he was near as we reached the top at the same time. The hill was just tall enough to allow us to see the sun's first rays touch our kingdom.

"It's beautiful," he said, reaching around me and holding me to his warm body as we stared at the poetry-inspiring display before us. It was as if the sun knew we were here to observe it. "Just like you." His kissed my temple and I placed my hand on his that were still wrapped around me. "I have something for you." He released me and I turned to face him as he pulled a box out of his coat pocket. "I wanted to give it to you now before you are able to compare it to the lavish gifts you will no doubt receive tonight." I took the box and opened it to find a silver necklace with a heart-shaped charm. "It was my mother's. It was the only thing she chose to keep before abdicating her throne." I marveled at the simplicity yet obvious beauty of the jewel.

"Will you put it on for me?" I asked. He took the necklace and fastened it around my neck. "It's too bad you didn't save this for after. It will most certainly put all other things to shame." He gently kissed me.

"Happy birthday, Nessie."

Jasper and Alice's wedding was not as elaborately planned as my seventeenth birthday celebration. My mother said it was to make up for the birthdays she could not have planned for me. Rosalie had taken great care to make sure I looked like a princess. Jacob, as my guest, was permitted to sit the royal family and we ate and danced as if we truly belonged as one family. I danced with Jacob in all of his clumsiness but all of the fun and enjoyment as the day permitted.

"Alice, will you not dance with me?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't dancing. Instead, she uncharacteristically sat it out. She smiled.

"I fear not today," she said. "I am not feeling my best."

"Nothing serious that a dance could not cure, I'm sure," I insisted.

"You go on and enjoy your celebration, May. You rightfully deserve it." I nodded and left slightly worried of my friend.

Alice

I had barely made it to the wash bowl before getting sick in it in the middle of the night. I had tried not to make my discomfort known to my husband. I knew he would worry, but now my secret was out. I was not feeling well. He came up behind me and rubbed my back as he collected my hair from my face and poured me a glass of water.

"Alice, will you be all right for a few moments?" he asked, settling me back on the bed. "I'm going to fetch a doctor." I weakly nodded and waited before getting sick once more.

I was nervous after the examination. The doctor was thorough and asked uncomfortable questions that worried me of my condition. He said he was sure of his prognosis and summoned Jasper back into the room.

"Your highness, your wife is well," he started, "but her condition is feeble. I would take strides to make sure that she remains rested and happy."

"Is she ill? Or prone to be?" he asked. The doctor laughed as he collected his medicine bag.

"Oh, I would say not, though many might disagree. Just stay out of danger, eat well and plentifully," he leaned forward, "And call me when the baby is ready to join our world." Baby? Then I was...

"You mean.." Jasper gasped.

"Yes, Your Highness. I do." He smiled and left us to our privacy. I turned to my prince.

"You're going to have a baby," he whispered. I smiled.

"I think we'll need to have another party."

May

I nervously paced the oak doors where my father and Jacob were speaking with a messenger. The afternoon had brought with it a rider who had brought apparently distressing news that somehow involved my Jacob. I knew not what possibly could require Jacob's attention and could only worry about his safety. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the doors open.

"What is going on, Father?" I asked when permitted to enter. He gave me a sigh before answering.

"Our line of rule is in question, and we must travel to the United Courts to resolve any discrepancies," he replied.

"How is Jacob involved?"

"It is not certain yet, but the royal line may still be with Jacob's family." I knew not what to say. Jacob may be king? Could that be true? Would he take away the leadership from my father?

"Nothing is certain; we are just going to make sure there is no issue," Jacob assured me. "I will not take anything from you and your family." May nodded, sure that Jacob would be true to his word, but remained worried about what was to come if things were to change so drastically.

In less than a month, the carriages were packed and provisions prepared for the long journey to the United Courts. They took with them our faithful Judge Samuel as well as royal lawyers and representatives.

"Will you be gone long?" I asked Jacob. The carriages were packed and my father had signaled his intent to depart.

"I'll return before you have time to notice I am absent," he promised. He and my father mounted their horses and rode off with their party. I breathed a prayer for their quick and safe return home.

I was reading a book that Rosalie had given me when my maidservant came in with the afternoon tea.

"Your majesty," she greeted me as she entered and curtsied. I looked up and helped her set the biscuits and cups. I wasn't entirely used to being waited on and the servants had given up telling me not to help. I poured my own tea while she changed the roses in my room for orchids. "I don't mean to interrupt your tea time, your majesty," she spoke up politely, "but here is a messenger waiting for you in the gardens. He says he brings words from Jacob. He says he is to give you the message in person."

Without hesitation, and after giving Angela a quick kiss on the cheek, I ran to meet my love's message. It had been a month since he left, and I knew sending messages was not easily done. In a very unladylike fashion, I raced through the long halls of the grand castle and jumped into the garden.

It was the whinny of a horse that stopped me in my tracks. I had dreaded the sounds of this horse, knowing the master who faithfully rode upon it. But it was too late. By now, I was far enough from the castle to disappear without disturbing it.

"Good afternoon, Princess. It has been too long."

**Dun dun dun! To be honest, I was going to cut the first few scenes seeing how they aren't oh so pertinent to the story (the hill and the party), but the next few chapters are going to get gray, so I thought I'd give them a happy time before the real drama happens. So I apologize for the fluff, though there are some details in there that may be good to know. Newayz… let me know what you think!**


	16. No Matter Who is King

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated in the LONGEST time. I've been devoting a lot of time to my other stories, which I am super excited about. But this one is my baby, so I really want to finish it. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

No Matter Who is King

Jacob

The legal jargon was confounding me. I saw no reason for me to be here other than as a witness to useless banter. I sat bored in my chair, abandoning all forms of etiquette, leaning on the side so not to fall off when my eyes would decide to fall asleep.

"So what does all this mean?" I finally asked.

"Judge Sam is a distant relative of yours, Jacob," the official said. "Your royal line may not have ended with your mother's foolishness." King Carlisle knew to touch my shoulder to keep me from my outburst.

"Why was he not presented before?" King Carlisle asked.

"He was, young as he was he would have no memory of it, but his parents were present as witnesses and he was honored by a priest of his future position in court if no other successor was to come. His father since then had left the family, and his mother died of illness weeks later. The priest died only a few years ago. However, he has kept acute records in a journal that was recently discovered by his colleagues."

"So we must alter the royal lineage based on a few supposed writings a deceased holy man had written nearly 20 years ago?" the royal representative defended. "Are we to trust this madness?"

"Traditions and laws are what are world is based upon. And if there is truth to his words, we must abide by the laws that deal with them."

"Sam's father is being located as we speak," another official spoke up.

"And what would that prove? He has already compromised his character by the abandonment of his family."

"Nevertheless, if the blessing is valid, we are bound by law to honor it."

"So what exactly does this mean?" I demanded, frustrated with the logistics we were inconveniently tied to.

"Our former royal family had a male heir; therefore the throne was not your mother's to abdicate. A blood relative of yours should have been named king."

"The king would need to give up his crown, and Sam being blessed before the queen had abdicated, would be made king."

"We will need to hold a formal trial after the witness has been found." Hours of conversations like these droned on for days; scholars of all parties going through books of the laws, presenting cases that did not change what would eventually come. King Carlisle, a great and worthy leader, would hand his crown to a man of no experience or love for the nation.

Finally after 2 months, we were encouraged to return home since the witness had not yet been found and we were accomplishing little without him. I had no arguments; I missed Nessie terribly, and could nearly see the king's own longing to return to his wife.

"Jacob," the king addressed me as we rode. We were on horseback; we both felt a need to be out in the open. "Judge Sam is a good man. I have no doubt he would be a great leader. I hope you do not feel the need to support my cause instead of your family's."

"The kingdom is yours, King Carlisle," I said. "No matter who is king." He accepted my support and spoke no more.

We expected a rowdy return when our party entered the kingdom gates. However, our meetings were solemn, and absent of one. I saw Queen Esme as she embraced the king, then looked to me.

"Jacob, Carlisle" she said seriously. I am sorry that it is me who has to tell you." Tears started to well in her eyes and I looked up at Carlisle who was equally confused. "Our Renesmee is missing." My eyes grew and my breathing ceased. "Angela, our maidservant, was last to have seen her, saying a messenger you sent was here for her."

"Your majesty, I have sent no messengers," I said gravely. She exhaled sadly.

"We had hoped she simply received a message from you and headed in your direction." More tears fell and she buried her face in her hands, Carlisle quick to comfort her.

"Then she was taken," I said what the queen could not. My world was spinning. Nessie was abducted, and I had a suspicion of who was her offender. "Your majesty, please allow me to form a search party for her."

"Several teams have already formed and messengers were sent all over the country offering a reward for her safe return. Our officials in every town were ordered to organize parties in search for her. But if she was taken, it won't be enough."

"I will find her, your majesty. I promise."

"I know you will Jacob. Everything you need will be provided. Be safe, and bring her home." I left the king and queen to make preparations. It was everything I could do to not think about what she was going through at that moment.

**A bit draggy, I know, but it supports stuff that's going to be important later. Thanks so much for staying with this story. I have big plans for it. :D**


	17. New Blood Inn

**I am SOOO sorry guys for not updating sooner. I had some of these chapters written up, but I had lost inspiration in how to tie parts of my plans together, but I think I got a good lead, so I'm running with it. So here is the next part. :D**

New Blood Inn

It was already late when I arrived at my stead. I packed my supplies and went out to feed my horse.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, my friend," I said to him, stroking his face as he ate. "But we won't be returning without her." Behind me, I heard the sounds of horses and men and cautiously peered out the barn door to see who my visitors were.

"Jacob." It was the eldest prince and Emmett. I took their horses after they dismounted. I knew why they were here. "She's my sister, and I won't lose her again." I nodded.

"We leave at first light."

May

I didn't even have time to run or react when I was thrown into a carriage and carried away from my home. I knew where he would take me. He had bound my hands, mouth, even eyes and held me close so that I felt his breath on my face. I whimpered in fear and disgust, knowing my near future.

We arrived at a place I had never been before, his stead no doubt. Again, I forced into a secret door that led into a dark and cold dungeon. He had kept girls here before. He dumped me on the cold floor and released my bounds, but before I could find my feet, he shut the heavy door. I ran to it uselessly, knowing it wouldn't open. I heard the lock turn as he callously left me. I fell against the door and burst into sobs. _Oh, Jacob. I am so sorry._

Jacob

I knew exactly where our first destination would be. It was far from where we were, no doubt why the duke also took a residence in the castle. My anger built when I considered the reasons he had taken her.

Duke Nahuel's servants greeted us and took our horses. I ran up the white steps of his admittedly impressive home and charged in.

"Nessie!" I called. "Nessie!" The servants were frantic and tried to stop me, but I pushed past them, running past the stairs searching every door. His home was eerie and unwelcoming, though polite. I ran back to the stairs and found something I had missed earlier. A small hole that seemed out of place in such a fine house. I pulled at the hole and was surprised to see a small door open around it, a secret passage leading to a small and dark room underneath the house. I grabbed the torch and lit it with the match beside it. "Nessie!" I called.

"Sir, please do not go in there," a servant called out, but I didn't listen. I stepped into the basement to find a stock room of wine and spirits. She was not here, but that did not mean he did not have her. I set the torch in its place for the servants to deal with and ran up the stairs to find Nahuel. I could hear Jasper and Emmett searching the rest of the house.

Most of the rooms were empty. Finally I found a large room that I guessed was Nahuel's with a roaring fire lit. He was sitting in a large chair; only the drink in his hand was visible.

"Where is she, Nahuel?" I demanded. He barely moved except to take another drink from his glass. I marched over to him and threw his tumbler in the fire and then bent low over his chair so that we were eye to eye.

"Mr. Black," he responded, his words low and languid. "I didn't hear you come in." Jasper and Emmett ran into the room. Emmett shook his head; there was no sign of her. I grabbed the duke by the collar.

"Where is May, Nahuel? I won't ask you again." His eyes finally made contact with mine.

"Would you care for a drink, gentlemen?" He stood up and I let him pass so he could poor himself another Scotch. "Is it not a devastating feeling, Jacob, to have the woman you love leave you?"

"I am not here to play games. Tell me what I need to know," I growled. He downed the contents of his glass and poured himself another.

"You're wasting your time, Mr. Black. I have already been thoroughly searched by the royal search party. She is not here." I had had enough of his taunting and charged him, striking his face and kicking his stomach before picking him up to run his head into the wall. I expected Prince Jasper to stop me, but he did not move. I dragged Nahuel so his head was frighteningly near the fire.

"She is not here! She's not here!" he screamed frantically. "It was not me. I did not take her, I swear!" I released him and bent down to his level. "My servants can testify that I have not left my home in weeks nor had any visitors. I have not been able to stop drinking to make such plans." I didn't want to believe him, but what choice did I have? She was not here, and he would never tell me where she was if he knew. At least if I let him live, I would know where to find him.

May

_It's dark in here. It's cold. The floor is damp and uncomfortable, but it is a change from standing. I've already eaten all the bread and water, and they won't come again until tomorrow. He's breaking me, trying to make me what I was before, but worse. He had big plans for me, he said. I want to go home. I try not to think of Jacob or his searching, but I knew I wouldn't be found. But at least I knew someone was trying._

Jacob

"Jacob," Jasper called when he spotted me. The three of us had split up to question the townsfolk of anyone who might have seen Nessie. We had already traveled through several different towns. "Someone has recalled a man passing through the town, buying an item for an ill aunt. Food and cheap clothing. He said he only had a suspicion, but if the gentleman was only passing through the town, and his aunt was bedridden, how could he care for her, and why come to a different town for her supplies?"

"You suspect he has no aunt," I concluded.

"Only a girl in hiding and does not risk buying so many supplies in his own town." We sought to find the informant and he pointed us in the direction of the suspect. "Sir, you seem determined to find this princess," the merchant said to me, "so you should know that the supplies he purchased, aside from the bread, silk, and burlap clothing, were animal shackles and daggers." I bowed in gratitude for the information, but I could say nothing. I gave Jasper a look. We needed to find her quickly, or she would face another day in turmoil.

Alice

_Mary,_

_ We will not pretend our opinion of you has bettered since your crime. In fact, it is despicable. How a murderer could be wife to a royal member only shows the injustice our monarchy is capable of. But we have not forgotten what you've done. You stole our child, killed her, and have yet to pay the price._

_ We are demanding reciprocity for what you've taken from us. You will deliver to us money enough for us to be considered wealthy for the remainder of our lives, at the gallows where you should have hanged in 3 days when the Sun is at its highest point. Do not underestimate the power of words, which we will use to poison the people's opinions of our monarchy._

I lowered the unsigned letter from my eyes and gave myself a few moments to absorb the situation. They had found me. My name change did nothing to disguise my identity. My family had discovered me and was blackmailing me. But I could not comply. I wouldn't. If I met this demand, there would be another. I threw the paper into the fire and packed a small parcel of clothes, food, and money and tied it to my leg, hidden beneath my dress.

"I'm going for a walk," I told anyone who questioned where I was going. A carriage would have been more proper for someone in my condition, but I could not take what was not mine. I could only pray for my husband's forgiveness.

Jacob

We had rented out a lodge for the night for the three of us. Jasper began sketching pictures of his sister. Even with his exceptional talent, the pictures did little to capture her essence, only persuaded me to locate her sooner.

"The search parties have been here before," Emmett reported when he returned from interviewing a few leads he had gotten. "But I am sure they left with the same information we have."

"Which is nothing," I said angrily. Jasper continued to draw, darkening the lines defining her delicate features. I picked up one of his drawings, staring at her. She needed me. Every moment I lay here was a moment she was at the mercy of someone else. But if not at the hands of Duke Nahuel, who? Who else would take her? I stood up and headed to the door.

"Jacob, you will make no progress by searching for her in the dark," Jasper protested.

"I cannot sit still until she is returned," I argued not turning around.

"It is better for us to make good use of the light while we have it, and we need rest to do so." I removed my hand from the door. How I was supposed to rest with the thoughts that haunted my dreams, I would never know, but I knew Jasper to be wise, so I complied. I fell atop the bed and closed my eyes. Jasper pulled another piece of parchment and began another sketch.

The following morning, we showed the sketches of Nessie to the people of the town.

"That's the circus girl," a peddler said as we interviewed a crowd near him. The three of us turned around and approached him.

"You have seen this girl," Jasper said.

"Yes, a very beautiful girl, talented, young," he said taking the drawing from Jasper.

"She was here?"

"Yes, traveled from town to town, as her company did, entertaining for money."

"When did you see her?" I asked anxiously. At last, a lead that would cease our endless circles.

"Oh, been almost 10 years since I saw her face. She was only a child. Seems to have grown up into a woman. But I'd recognize her anywhere." I exhaled my disappointment. 10 years. How would that knowledge be useful? "She was quite an asset, I remember. Not a man for miles I'm sure was bidding for her services." The peddler bit into some fruit.

"Services?" Jasper asked. Emmett didn't seem surprised. I could only guess of his own experience of work as a young boy.

"'Tis an awful world we live in. How they could want to do that to a child."

"And the man she worked for?"

"From what I heard, he caused quite a raucous about the child, showing her off as advertisement, as they would say. I'm not sure if there was much truth to the rumors. I only hear things." Jasper looked to me.

"A man who could make such a profit from an avid entertainer would have reason to track his investment," he pointed out.

"Why after all these years?" I asked skeptically. I was not convinced this information was worth the aggravation.

"Perhaps news of her royal status has increased her value." I agreed with him with that point.

"We have no other clues. I suppose we should look into it."

"The circus, where do they mostly perform?" Emmett asked.

"Not more than a few miles from here, next to the New Blood Inn. Would often draw crowds from different areas for their entertainers. 'Tis a horrible world we live in." Jasper handed him a pouch of gold and we headed for the New Blood Inn.

**More of May coming up in the next chapter, and Alice's part is going to get important. Stay tuned!**


End file.
